Final Form Ride Previews!
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: Previews for any Kamen Rider x-over stories that I may put up in the site. Hope you'll enjoy them. If I made spelling errors tell me in your review.
1. Winx Club and OOO

**Since I thought the Black Beetle Returns won't work out I just decided to make a Kamen Rider OOO and Winx Club x-over in the future. Besides, I felt like Roxy was left out since all the other girls have boyfriends and she didn't. So... anyway... enjoy. Please review considering the fact that I turn on Anonymous Reviews so everyone can tell me what they think.**

* * *

><p>A young lady about 16 was crying in an alley. She keep whispering to herself, saying "Why me?" over and over again. This was Roxy, your normal average day girl that has nothing special about her. Wrong! She was actually a fairy. The last fairy in Earth in fact.<p>

"No. I need to stop crying. We have to stay strong. Right Artu?" ask Roxy to her pet dog, Artu.

"Woof!" barked Artu in agreement.

"Why about you little kitten? Do you wanna come along too? It'll be dangerous," ask Roxy to a stray kitten she found.

"Mew!" replied the kitten in agreement.

"You know... talking to animals is pretty weird. Understanding them is either a gift or a curse, depending on whose point of view," said a male voice.

Roxy and the two animals turn their heads around, seeing a young, attractive to Roxy, male. He was about her height and had a face that says 'I can be serious when I want to, but I'm usually an outgoing guy,' in bold letters. He had blond wind swept hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve white jacket that was opened while wearing a long sleeve black jacket that was zipped. Both were high collared. It looked like he was wearing a black shirt underneath the black jacket.

He wore standard jeans, though they looked a little worn out. He wore black and white sneakers that had red shoelaces. His hands were in his pockets so Roxy couldn't tell if he was wearing a wristband or gloves or something like that. He stuck out one of his hands to her, as if he was gonna help her up.

"You know... my arm is getting tired. Do you want a help in getting up or stare at me all day?" he ask.

"Ah! Sorry!" realized Roxy. She took his hand and he help her up.

"So... what was that about a curse?" ask Roxy as they walked out of the alley, with her pets in tow.

"It's just that some people may think you're a freak and then you'll think it's a curse. Though some of those people that think that you're a freak because of jealousy," he said.

"Oh. Um... I didn't get your name," said Roxy, finally realizing that she didn't get his name.

"It's Ventus. Call me Ven for short," he said.(Yeah. I know he looks like Ven and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so I don't it's characters either. And no this isn't Ven from KH. Just the same name and face look. That's all)

"I'm Roxy," she introduce herself.

"Well nice to meet you then. So... mind telling me why were you in an alley?" ask Ven.

"I was running away from someone," said Roxy.

"Well... considering you didn't bring any clothes or bags with you, I know you didn't run away from home," said Ven.

"I didn't. I love my father,"

"Lucky you. I lost my parents in accident, an accident that I accidentally started,"

"Oh! I'm sorry! You don't have to beat yourself up! You said it yourself! It was an accident,"

"Already did. But thanks. Anyway... I'm guessing that you ran away from boyfriend troubles?"

"I don't have a boyfriend,"

"You too? Join the club,"

"Huh? I thought someone as attractive as you... oops!"

"So... I'm attractive am I?"

"Any girl that see's you knows that,"

"Really? Then how come no girl is waving at me or calling out to me?" ask Ven, pointing to some teenage girls.

"They... probably just didn't see you," said Roxy, blushing a bit.

"OK. OK. Enough about our love life. So who were you running from?"

"From us!" a voice said.

The Wizards of the Black Circle made a dynamic entrance at the cross road that Ven and Roxy that was about to... well... cross. Some cars went flying because of their entrance. People started running away, but Ven didn't look scared at all. Like he'd seen this before.

"This town too?" he ask himself, making Roxy wonder what was he talking about.

"Hm? Well... aren't you the brave one?" ask Ogron

"Meh. I seen scarier things than 1000 year old wizards," said Ven, not caring about the wizards at all.

"Really? Mind if I ask what those things are?" ask Ogron

"I'm sure you've heard of them. They're called... Greeed," said Ogron.

"Those fakers? Ha! They are nothing compared to me. I represent greed in the Black Circle. Those guys are fakes of me!" said Anagan

"Oh. I'm a fake am I?" said a voice.

A red bird-like arm appeared next to Ven, almost everyone freaked out at the sight of it.

"Well well well. If it isn't Ankh. Still working for humans?" ask Ogron.

"Actually... the guy, or arm, is my boss during fights. So yeah. I'm taking orders from a talking arm when I fight. Wait. You still haven't told me how you can talk without a mouth," said Ven, asking Ankh.

"Less talking. More fighting," said Ankh, giving Ven three medals.**(Start playing the song where OOO's appeared in A to Z Gaia Memories of Fate)**

A belt appeared on his waist. The belt had three slots that seemed to be able to fit the medals in Ven's hand. He inserted the medals as soon as the Winx Club arrived.

"Hey kid! Get out of here!" said Techna.

"Hm... . Let think about it. Yes no yes NO," said Ven.

He tilted the buckle of the belt and took out some-sort of circular device and seemingly scanned the medals in the buckle.

"**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! ~TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!~**" sung the belt.

Holograms of medals circled around Ven, some going through him. Three different colored medals stopped in front of him and fused to become a big emblem that smashed into his chest. The emblem created a black bodysuit with armor. The armor than received color. Taking a good look at him, you can see the helmet represented a hawk motif while his arms represented a tiger motif while his legs represented a grasshopper motif.

"You fool. Do you know what happens if you become OOO?" ask Ogron.

"I've been OOO over two years now. I think I would've become a berserker about... a year ago," Ven or OOO said.

"It's true. Boy lacks any sort of desire," said Ankh.

"Hey... Ankh. After this can I take apart the belt? Cause the songs are really getting annoying," said OOO.

"You have death wish or something?" ask Ankh.

"Come on. You gotta admit the songs are really annoying,"

"It distracts your enemies. It practically gives you a free shot,"

"It doesn't change the fact that it's annoying,"

"Are you gonna stand around fighting all day and let us kill you or are you gonna fight?" ask Duman.

"We're gonna fight. Bring it on," said OOO confidently.

"Alright then. Take this!" said Gantlos, before stomping the ground, creating a shockwave.

The green part of the emblem on OOO chest glowed and a small burst of power to his legs. He grabbed Roxy, lifting her bridal style, jumped into the air, an impressive jump. A jump that no normal human could do.

"Thats... impossible right?" ask Bloom.

"He just did that no normal human could do. I'm guessing that its the belt that gave him power," said Techna.

When OOO landed, he jumped again, right near the Winx Club.

"Catch!" he said, giving Roxy to Stella.

"Whoa! You're heavy!" said Stella.

"Alright boys. I'd MIGHT admit that the Greeed are fakes of you. That is... if you can beat me," said OOO cockily.

"Don't get cocky idiot," said Ankh.

"Just give me the Gravity Set," said OOO, sticking out his hand.

Ankh gave him three grey medals, which OOO switch out his the medals in his belt and scanned them.

"**SAI! GORILLA! ZOU!" ~SAGOZO! SAGOZO!~**" sung the belt, before OOO transform into a form that had a rhinoceros, gorilla and elephant motif.

"Shit," said Gantlos.

"You got that right! HAAA!" said OOO, before hitting his chest with the gorilla motif gauntlets.

Apparently, beating his chest with those gauntlets makes a small earthquake that threw the wizards into the air. Duman became a small bird before landing onto the ground. He then morphed himself into a T-Rex and roared.

"Strongest Set please," ask OOO to Ankh.

He gave the two green medals and the 'Batta' Medal as the belt called and scanned them.

"**KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! ~GATA GATA GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!~**" sung the belt, transforming OOO into a form that had a stab beetle, praying mantis and grasshopper motif.

This form had a special ability, as shown by OOO as he made about a million copies of himself. The copies that dog-piled Duman, some throwing other copies to Duman's head. Some of those that got thrown got eaten by Duman. The copies that were eaten made about another million copies inside Duman's stomach, causing him to throw up.

"That was an experience," said one copy, those that were eaten nodded.

"Stop talking to yourself and help us!" said one copy.

Apparently, he was sort-of crazy. Also, seven copies, one of them the original since the girls eyes followed the original ever since he made a million copies, were behind the army of green armored heroes. When Duman finally gave up, almost all of the copies went back into the original. The only one that didn't was the other six that was next to the original.

"Ready to give up yet?" ask one copy.

"Never!" said Ogron.

"Have it your way. Ankh? Can I have all of the Sets?" ask OOO.

Ankh threw medals at the six copies, who scanned the medals after switching out with the... Strongest Set as OOO called it.

"**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! ~TATOBA! TOTABA TATOBA!~**"

"**LION! TORA! CHEETAH! ~ RATA RATA RATORATAH!~**"

"**SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! ~SAGOZO! SAGOZO!~**"

"**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! ~TAJODOL!~**"

"**SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**"

"**PTERA! TOKIRERA! TYRANNO! PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!**"

Now they were different colored OOO. One was the traffic colored armor OOO. Another was the heavy mammal motif OOO or the Sagozo OOO as the belt called him. Another was a jungle cat motif OOO. Another was a phoenix motif OOO. One OOO had a sea animals motif. The final OOO had a dinosaur motif.

"Now are you going to give up?" ask... Gatakiriba OOO.

"We'll be back!" said Ogron, teleporting him and the other wizards away.

"Aw man. And after all the trouble of transforming into the other combos," said Gatakiriba OOO.

"Oi. Change back before you exhaust yourself to death," said Ankh.

"Yeah yeah yeah,"

The OOO transformed into their green form and went back into the original. OOO then tilted the belt buckle back to normal. Two seconds later, he was regular Ven again.

"Well... that was a good exercise," said Ven.

"... You sure you not crazy from using the OOO Driver?" ask Ankh.

"OK. So maybe I'm a little bit crazy now. It's was your own fault," said Ven.

"What do you mean my fault? You're the one who broke the seal," said Ankh.

"You didn't think talking back to a talking arm would make anyone crazy?"

"If you didn't broke the seal, you wouldn't HAVE to talk back to a talking arm dumbass,"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you because you're an arm and thus, have no mouth,"

"You want me to scream at your ear or something?"

"I dare ya,"

"*SCREAM!*"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?"

"YOU DARED ME MORON!"

Everyone looked the young man and the arm argue. You can't blame them considering the young man had just save them is talking back to a talking arm.

"Hold on for a moment Ankh. Hey look! Fairies!" said Ven, pointing at the Winx Club.

And then the whole town started staring at the Winx Club with awe while Ven and Ankh left in an extremely fast pace.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Roxy, getting out of Stella's grip. Luckily, she landed on her feet. She ran in the direction Ven and Ankh left.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I'm going to this in the future, you can't adopt this fic. But I'm sure I'll put a fic that you can adopt in the future. Hope you enjoyed this preview. If you have any ideas for Kamen Rider x-over fics, leave them in your review and I may do the prologue for them.<strong>


	2. YuGiOh! GX

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Kamen Rider. Enjoy this preview.**

* * *

><p>"That's the last time I'm going to allow you to set our alarm clock!" said a boy wearing a uniform. "It's not my fault! I was sleepy!" said the boy's twin, who was also wearing the same uniform. "Then why the heck didn't you slept early!" the the first boy, who was running with his twin. Apparently they were late for something. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side as the second twin bumped into a man. "Aw man Jaden! I'm sorry that my brother bumped on ya but we're in a hurry," said the first twin.<p>

"Yeah! Sorry sir! Hey wait you're... ," said Jaden. "_Chuckle_. Something just tell me that these belong to you two," said the man. He gave them both two cards before walking away. "Uh... thanks! We'll make you proud!" said both twins. Both of them admired their cards. Just then, Jaden checked his watch. "Oh no! Vent! We're late!" "WHAT! Let's go!" said the first twin, know as Vent. He started dragging his twin brother to God knows where. At the tower in the city, three people were waiting for something.

"Well ladies, mark the no show no show," said the man in a suit. "HOLD IT! We're no no show! You can count Vent Yuki and Jaden Yuki present!" said Vent. "Speak for yourself, I think I'm going to hurl," said Jaden, his eyes swirling. "I told you that you shouldn't ate THAT much," said Vent. Inside the tower, someone had finish his duel using Ring of Destruction. "Hey. You're Bastion Misawa right? Nice duel," said Jaden. "Thank you," said Bastion. "You know, with the way you duel, you could be... the third best rookie here," said Vent.

"Would Vent Yuki please report to duel arena 10? Repeat. Would Vent Yuki please report to duel arena 10? Thank you," a female voice said through the speakers. "Well, that's my cue. Later gators," said Vent as he walked away. "Wait. If I'm the third, then who's first and second?" ask Bastion. "Me and my brother duh!" answered Jaden. On dueling arena 10, Vent and a female proctor was getting ready to duel. "You should really learn to be on time Mister Yuki," said the proctor. "Blame my twin, he's the one who set our alarm clock last night," said Vent.

"Well then Mister Yuki... ," said the proctor. "Let's duel!" both duelist said. Their duel disk activated and their decks inserted, they drew 5 cards.

**Proctor:4000 LP/Vent:4000 LP**

"Ladies first," said Vent. "Aren't you a gentleman? I draw! Alright then, I summon Amazoness Sword Woman in attack mode!" said the proctor.

**Amazoness Sword Woman: ATK:1500/DEF:1600**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your turn," said the proctor, a hologram of a face down card appearing in front of her. "You don't need tell me that. I draw! Cool. I summon my partner, Kamen Rider Decade in attack mode!" said Vent. A warrior with magenta armor with a X on hist left side of his body appeared.

**Kamen Rider Decade: ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

Almost every guy in the room laugh at that. A GUY summon a monster that's wearing PINK. But a glare from those who weren't laughing shut them up. "I'll never understand why they laugh at monster that can kick their butts. Anyhow, Decade attack Sword Woman!" said Vent, pointing at the monster that was about to be destroyed. Decade took the booker that was attach to his belt and turned it into a sword. He slashed Sword Woman thus, destroying her. "Ah, but my Sword Woman effect activates," "I know what it does, let's just get it over with,"

**Proctor:4000 LP/Vent:3900 LP**

"Now that we're in the second main phase, I'll play the spell card 'Kamen Ride'! Let me explain how it works. With this card, Decade can turn into nine different Riders that I get to choose. I'll take the Rider I want from my deck, and switch it out with Decade, who'll go back into my deck and of course, I'll have to shuffle it. If the Rider I chose is destroyed, Decade comes back to my field. Alright, the Rider I choose is Kabuto!" said Vent. Decade took out a card and put it into his belt."**KAMEN RIDE:KABUTO!**" said the belt.

Hexagons covered Decade, transforming him into Kamen Rider Kabuto.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto: ATK:1800/DEF:1800**

"I'll end my turn with a face down! Your move teach," said Vent. Meanwhile up in the stands, people were talking about Vent's Rider cards. "Your brother's cards are very different from the rest Jaden," said Bastion. "Yeah, I know. People said that we were always special in some sort of way. Guess his is dueling," said Jaden, rubbing his nose. Somewhere else, Obelisk Blue's were also watching the duel "Zane, I'm guessing that this year is going to be an interesting one," said a female blonde.

"I can agree with that Alexis, and I'll bet his twin is just as good as this Vent is," said the senior, Zane. The blonde girl, Alexis, looked at where Vent was before his duel, and saw Jaden. "Since their twins, I'll bet that they're going to give us a show," said Alexis, smiling. Back in the arena, the proctor was checking her options. "Are you going to stand there all day, admiring your cards, or are you going to duel?" ask Vent. "Be patient! I'm checking my options! Alright then, I'll summon Giant Rat in defense mode!" said the proctor.

A giant rat appeared before her on a card, kneeling on it.

**Giant Rat: ATK:1400/DEF:1450**

"I end my turn," she said. "Didn't think you would actually like rats. Draw! Sweet. I play 'Pot of Greed'! Now I'll draw two cards! I just love my deck today. I play the spell card, 'Clock Up! Offense'! First I'll need to explain my deck for you to understand. Alright, my deck consist of Kamen Riders. Each Rider has it's own category and its named after their 'leader'. Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W/Double and OOO. As you can see, one of the categories is named after the Rider you see over there. He's one of the 'leaders'.

If I use this card, any Kabuto Riders on the field get to attack directly until the end of this turn!" said Vent, shocking almost everyone in the room. "Now go Kabuto! Attack!" said Vent, pointing again. Kabuto pressed the pad on his belt.**(Unlike in the series, the belt changes too)** "**CLOCK UP!**" said the belt. Kabuto disappeared and reappeared in front of the proctor and gave a swift kick in the face. Good thing he was a hologram.

**Proctor:2200 LP/Vent:3900 LP**

"I end my turn," said Vent. "Not bad rookie. I draw! I tribute my Giant Rat to summon Amazoness Queen!" said the proctor.**(Please note that I'll be some cards that would've appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D. I won't use ANY card that have anything to do with Synchro Summon.)**

**Amazoness Queen: ATK:2400/DEF:1800**

"Now my Amazoness Queen will attack your Kamen Rider Kabuto!" said the proctor. The Amazoness swung her giant sword at Kabuto, destroying him. "Don't forget about the affect of 'Kamen Ride'!" said Vent. There, where Kabuto once stood, was Decade.

**Proctor:2200 LP/Vent:3300 LP**

**Kamen Rider Decade: ATK: 1600/DEF:1600**

"I end my turn," she said. "Good then I draw! I summon out, Kamen Rider Gatack Mask Form!" said Vent, as he summoned a Rider that has guns on his shoulders.

**Kamen Rider Gatack Mask Form: ATK:500/DEF:500**

"Now I activate his special ability! I can 'cast off' this bulky armor to special summon his true form!" said Vent, as the bulky armor on Gatack started to loosen. Gatack pulled the horns on the stag beetle on his belt, making it say "**CAST OFF!**", also making the armor explode off him. Two horns went to his helmet, giving him a stag beetle motif. "**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**" said the stag beetle. He also looked similar to Kabuto.

**Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form: ATK:1500/DEF:1500**

"Your monsters are still weaker," said the proctor. "I'm not done yet. I play 'Rider Cutting!'. This card allows me to destroy one monster on the field. As long as I have Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form on the field of course," said Vent, smirking. Gatack took the swords off his shoulders and combined them, making them look like scissors. The stag beetle also said "**RIDER CUTTING!**". He charged at the queen, capturing her in his scissors and destroyed her. "Oh, by the way, you lose Life Points equal to half of the attack points of the destroyed monster," said Vent.

**Proctor:1000 LP/Vent:3300 LP**

"Decade. End this duel!" said Vent. Decade transformed the booker into a gun and shot at the proctor.

**Proctor:0000 LP/Vent:3300 LP**

"And that's game! Thanks for the fun duel! Let's do it again sometime," said Vent. He truned around and started to walk away. "Wow. Your brother is so cool," said a light blue hair kid. "Thanks. Who are you?" ask Jaden. "Oh! My name is Syrus. I barely pass my written exam and barely won my duel," said Syrus. "Well, I'm sure its just because of your confidence problem. When we fix that, your going to win most of your duels!" said Jaden. "_Chuckle_, take it. Cause even if you say no, he'll just force you anyway," said Vent, walking up to them.

"What is THAT suppose to mean?" ask Jaden, glaring at him."It means, that you're the one who always get us to trouble," said Vent, smirking. "No. Sometimes you get us in trouble too," said Jaden. "Oh yeah," said Vent, before the twins burst into laughter, Everyone else, except Bastion and Syrus, looked at them like they were crazy. "Would Jaden Yuki please report to duel arena 9? Repeat, would Jaden Yuki please report to duel stadium 9? Thank you," said the female voice. "Well, I'm up. Wish me luck!" said Jaden, already running to the arena.

"Good luck! Not that he'll need it. If you excuse me, I'm going to get some Z's," said Vent, before he gotten comfortable and took a nap.** (It'll be the same in anime, just imagine snoring in the background when Bastion and Syrus talks)** "Yo bro! I pass!" said Jaden, waking up Vent. "I knew you would. That's why I took a nap," said Vent, grinning. "How can you take a nap with all the holographic explosions and sounds?" ask Bastion and Syrus.

"When you sleep near this guy, sleeping with a music player playing rock and roll at full blast is possible," said Vent, pointing at his twin. "OK, now I'm hurt," said Jaden. With the Osbeliks Blues, someone their age were talking with his two lackeys. "Hey Chazz, those two are good right Chazz?" ask one with glasses. "Tch. That Jaden kid win was just a fluke. And I bet those Loser Riders are just as weak as those Elemental Heroes," said the leader, Chazz. Meanwhile with Zane and Alexis... .

"Well, I just know with those two this is going to be an interesting year," said Alexis, smiling. Zane just walked away._ 'Jaden Yuki huh? Even though you and your brother look and act the same, something just tell me that you're a lot different from him,_' thought Alexis before she walked away too. Later in a helicopter, the brothers were taking a nap, with everyone wearing earplugs to shield themselves from Jaden's snoring. "Attention all students, please look out the window and see Duel Academy, your home away from home," said the pilot. Later... .

"Welcome students to Duel Academy! I'm Chancellor Shephard, the Headmaster of this Duel Academy. You're all are the best and brightest young students in the world. Now it's time for all of you to get settle in your dorms. I can assure you that their quite comfortable... depending on how you're ranked of course," said a bald man through a screen. Outside, everyone was checking their PDA's. "Man. Here I thought I was going to be in the same dorm as Jaden," said Vent, checking his jacket.

He was wearing an unbutton dark version of the Ra Yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath with blue jeans and the yellow shoes. "Well, you did say you're smarter than your brother," said Bastion. "Oh yeah. Speaking of Jaden, there he is," said Vent pointing. "Hey Jaden!" said Bastion and Vent after walking up to them. "Hey guys. You guys in the red dorms too?" ask Jaden. "Let see... yellow jacket, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons... nope, we're in the yellow dorm," said Bastion. "So that's how they work," said Jaden in wonder.

"I thought YOU of all people would figure that out first," said Vent, shaking his head. "Hey! You could've thought that I could be color blind?" said Jaden, glaring. "Jaden, we're twins. If I'm born not color blind, that means you're not born color blind either," said Vent. "But I could be!" said Jaden. They all had a good laugh before going to their respective dorms. "Wow, I expected it to be a little bigger but it's still a dorm," said Vent, looking at the Yellow Dorm. "That's nothing, check out the Blue Dorm," said Bastion, pointing at the Blue Dorm.

When Vent looked, he was shocked. "That's not a dorm! That's a freaking castle!" said Vent. "I know. C'mon, let's get settle in," said Bastion, already walking. When they walked to their room, they weren't shocked in the least. "Just so you know, I'll be calculating on the wall sometime so... ," started Bastion. "Alright. I'll help you paint the wall if there's no room left. But don't get surprised if I suddenly gotten smarter over night," said Vent, smirking. After getting settle in, they walked around campus.

"I still can't believe that the Blue's get a castle instead of a dorm," said Vent, crossing his arms over his chest. Just then, a senior heard what he said and walked up to them. "If you're wondering about the Blue Dorm near the lake, that's the Blue GIRL'S Dorm," said the senior. "Hey! How come the Obelisk girls get their own dorms!" said Vent. "If you think their not being fair to us, check out the Slifer Dorms," said the senior, walking away. Both Vent and Bastion had question mark above their heads. They agreed to check out the Red Dorm, shocked to see what it is.

"This is NOT a dorm. This is practically an outhouse with lots of room," said Vent. "I agree," said Bastion. "Huh? What are you Ra's doing at the Red Dorm?" a female voice asked. Both of them turned around and saw two girls about their aged looking at them. One of them had raven hair while the other had brown maybe red hair. "Shouldn't you two be at your own dorm?" ask the red head. "Shouldn't you be at your dorm too?" ask Vent. "That's the first time anyone back talked an Obelisk!" said the ravem haired girl , obviously surprise.

"Just because you two are in the highest dorm doesn't give you the right to boss people around," said Vent. "Uh... technically they do Vent," said Bastion. "Yeah well, I don't care about ranks. All I care is about having fun during my duels. And food," said Vent. "Hey. You're the one with those Riders right? And the twin of Jaden Yuki right?" ask the raven hair . "Uh... yeah?" said Vent, confused. "Then we, Jasmine and Mindy, challenge you to a duel!" said Jasmine, the red hair girl.

"Uh... one problem. There's two of you and one of me," said Vent. "It'll be a tag duel, duh. You and your friend against me and Jasmine," said Mindy. "Alright. The welcoming dinner doesn't start in a few hours so how about it Bastion?" ask Vent. "Why not? It'll kill time," said Bastion. Luckily for all four of them, they were wearing their Duel Disk. They all went to a clearing and took out their Decks and put it into the disks. "Let's duel!" said all four students.

**Vent&Bastion:8000/Jasmine&Mindy:8000**

"Ladies first! I draw! I summon Harpie Girl in defense mode!" said Jasmine.

**Harpie Girl: ATK:500/DEF:500**

"I'll end my turn with a face down. Your go hotshot," said Jasmine. '_What's she planning?_' thought Vent as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form in attack mode!" said Vent.

**Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form: ATK:800/DEF:800**

"Now I'll activate his special ability! He can switch into four different forms, and once per turn, I get to switch him into that form! The form I choose is Rod Form!" said Vent. Den-O PF pressed the blue button his belt, making it play an aquatic theme. He swipe a train pass of some-sort making it say "**ROD FORM,**". Six armor pieces combined with Den-O PF's original armor and add a mask to his helmet. Now stood was his Rod Form.

**Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form: ATK:1800/DEF:1800**

"Now Rod Form's special ability activates. Once per turn, I can take a look any face down cards on your field, and then they go to mine field for my use. To simply put it, I get to take your face down card," said Vent. Rod For used the DenGasher, that was in it's rod form, to take the face down on the girls field. "Now Den-O. Attack Harpie Girl!" said Vent. But then he fell comically because Den-O RF was flirting with the girl instead of destroying her.

"Would you stop flirting with girl monsters for once and attack!" said Vent. Den-O RF seemed to sigh before stabbing Harpie Girl, who had hearts in her eyes for some reason. "I end my turn with a face down," said Vent. "Alrighty then! Even though that attack was weird, I draw! I summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode!" said Mindy.

**Airknight Parshath: ATK:1900/DEF:1400**

"Now my Airknight Parshath! Attack Den-O!" said Mindy. "Face down activate, Negate Attack! Your attack stops and the battle face ends!" said Vent. "Aw foo! Oh well. I end my turn," said Mindy. '_She must be confident that Parshath won't get destroyed. But I got just the monster to take him down,_' thought Bastion. "I draw! Now I summon out Gemini Elf in Attack Mode!" said Bastion as he place his card.

**Gemini Elf: ATK:1900/Def:900**

"Now Gemini Elf attack Airknight Parshath! And now, Den-O! Attack!" ordered Bastion.

**Vent&Bastion: 8000LP/Mindy&Jasmine: 6200LP**

"I end my turn with a face down,"

"Then it's my turn! Draw! I summon out Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" said Jasmine.

**Harpie's Brother: ATK:1800/DEF:600**

"Now I'll play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards! Now I'll set two cards facedown,"

"Great! My draw! I summon out... Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form!"

**Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form: ATK:1900/DEF:1500**

"Now I'll play Den-O's affect! C'mon out Sword Form!" announced Vent. Den-O RF pressed the red button over his belt and swiped the train pass over it. "SWORD FORM," said the belt while Den-O's armor reconfigured itself as well as his blue mask was replaced by a red one.

**Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form: ATK:1900/1400**

"Zeronos! Attack Harpie's Brother!" commanded Vent.

**Vent&Bastion: 8000LP/Mindy*Jasmine: 6100LP**

"Great! Now Den-O! Attack them directly!" said Vent, before a trap card revealed itself. "Not so fast! I activate... Call of the Haunted! I special summon Harpie's Brother from the Graveyard!"

**Harpie's Brother: ATK:1800/DEF:600**

"So? We'll just do this again! I play the quick-play spell card, Full Charge! Let me show you what it does! Den-O! Extreme Slash!" commanded Vent, making Den-O SF hold the black train pass over the buckle. "**FULL CHARGE,**" said the belt. Red electricity was released from the belt, going to the blade of Den-O's sword, covering it with electricity. When it was fully charged, the blade de-attached itself from the sword and Den-O did two horizontal slashes before ending it with a vertical slash.

"Whoever plays this card would automatically win the duel, however... the player who played this card... would suffer damaged from the explosion," explain Vent. Some part explosion reach Vent, starting to burn his yellow jacket.

**Vent&Bastion: 8000LP/Mindy&Jasmine: 0LP**

"Quick! Bastion! Help me put it out!" exclaimed Vent, stomping on his jacket. Bastion and Jasmine had a huge sweatdrop behind their heads. '_Did he actually help me beat them in a duel_' thought Bastion. '_Did he really beat me and Mindy in a duel?_' thought Jasmine. '_Wow! A hunk and a good duelist! Wonder if he's busy this weekend?_' thought Mindy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Review so when I do this, I won't make the same mistake twice.<strong>


	3. Dark Riders Part 1

**The Dark Riders are:**

**1. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva(Leader)**

**2. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto(Second in Command)**

**3. Kamen Rider Chalice(Since he's The Joker*Not the one from DC*)**

**4. Kamen Rider Joker(Yeah. I made Joker a Dark Rider. Deal with it)**

**5. Kamen Rider Nega Den-O**

**6. Kamen Rider Orga**

**7. Kamen Rider Kaixa(I made Kaixa a Dark Rider too. Deal with it)**

**8. Kamen Rider Ryuga**

**Enjoy the preview folks! And I kinda(Explaining Kamen Rider Chrome's review) made a mistake in this preview but it's been fix!**

* * *

><p>In a world similar yet unlike ours, there are heroes that protect it. Those heroes are... the Kamen Riders. Each Rider has hisher own story. In those stories, they either die or gain their deserved happy endings. And each Rider uses a belt, either created from legend or magic or by mankind itself, to transform into their Rider form. And when their stories are done, they either stay as Riders or stopped becoming them and resume their normal lives.

But there are not only good Kamen Riders, there are also evil ones as well. They are called Dark Riders. But not all Dark Riders are evil. Kamen Rider Orga, evil at first but had a change of heart, becoming a 'good' Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, whose role depends on the user. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, who just wanted to be left alone with his sister, but died to protect the world that his sister cared about.

All Riders story ends the same way. Some Riders die so that other Riders may gain their happy endings. But unknown to anyone in the Riders world or in our world, eight chosen ones from our world will cross world over world, alternate dimensions, the future and the past, to find a disturbance that will destroy all worlds.

"What the?-! YOU BLEW IT AGAIN SCAR BOY!"

Unfortunately, these eight are the chosen ones. These eight are: Sora, the leader of the group. Riku, the leader when Sora is either sick or plain lazy to lead. Akira, the brains of the group. Tsubasa, the serious one of the group. This four have been friends since they met. And these three join them when the five defended them from bullies. Jiro, Daichi and Kaito. But all them share the same thing, their orphans.

On an interesting note, Jiro has a X shaped scar on his face. A few minutes earlier, Sora and Hiro were playing a fighting video game. It was a free-for-all fight, them against CPUs. Unfortunately, Hiro keeps killing Sora's character before they could finish the last CPU before killing each other.

"How the h*ll can you keep killing me!-? My health bar was still full and you killed me in one freaking hit!" yelled Sora.

"It's not my fault that I hacked the game," said Jiro.

... .

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU HACKING JACK*SS!"

"SHUT THE H*LL UP SORA!" Riku screamed.

Riku, Daichi and Kaito were playing cards, but Sora and Hiro keep interrupting them with their constant yelling. Akira and Tsubasa were reading book, oddly, they were reading together and some blood were going down from their nose, but the others didn't notice.

"I swear if the universe ever make us heroes, they'll be the cause of our death," mumbled Riku.

"Why do you say that? I mean, they ARE the ones who saved our sorry a*ses when those gangsters tried beating us into a pulp," said Daichi.

"Oh shut up!"

And that's what happened before a portal opened and showed the 11 Hesei Kamen Riders.

"Uh... guys? Who're the guys in the suits?" ask Kaito.

"Holy sh*t! You guys are the 11 Hesei Kamen Riders! Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade and W! But... where's OOO?" ask Sora.

"Busy with his story. We need your help," said Decade.

"What kind of help?" ask Sora, going into 'Fan Mode' while his friends mumbled about "He watches too many TV shows," or something along the lines.

"You know there are multiple A.R Worlds, right Sora?" ask Decade, getting a nod from Sora.

"Well, there are also alternate versions of Earth as well. In one of those worlds, the show 'Kamen Rider' is real. All of the series that your world's people watch, its real in a world," continued Decade.

"In fact, all of the TV shows, video games and stuff like that are real in different worlds. We need you to become the Dark Riders to go into those worlds and find someone that will destroy all of the worlds," said Kiva.

"Isn't Decade the Destroyer of Worlds?" ask Sora.

"Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes," said Kabuto in his usual calm tone.

"Oh~. Hey wait. How the heck can I find him? I watched Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths about two weeks ago and it said there an infinity of Earths out there. We'll never find him!" said Sora after finding who the Riders were talking about.

"We know. If you accept this job, you'll stop aging and we'll stop time for your world. It'll be like you never left. And just say the world 'Stop Riders' and we'll stop time for all worlds except the one you're in so that you can help some friends you'll meet on those Earths. Doesn't mean you can't die though," said Double left half, Shotaro or also known as Kamen Rider Joker with the Lost Driver.

"OK. Hey wait... doesn't that mean the dream Faiz had is real in one world?" ask Sora.

"What's he talking about?" ask Blade to Faiz.

"You don't need to know," said Faiz.

"He's talking about that Faiz had a dream about singing and dancing and his friends respecting him like he's a king," said Decade with an amused tone.

"We'll laugh about this later," said Kuuga, though it was obvious that he was ready to laugh at any moment.

"Agreed," said most of the Riders in an amused tone.

"I hate you b*stards now," said Faiz.

"Um... guys?" ask Sora.

"Right. Right. Sorry. Sorry. Anyway, you'll become the Dark Riders and save the universe...s. You know what I mean," said Decade.

"Uh... the Dark Riders are made out of FIVE people. And their's SEVEN of us," said Riku.

"Alternate version of the Dark Riders. We'll send you to a random world so you can start. When we find you, wherever you could be, we'll send you your belts," said Decade before a flash of light sent them to who knows where.

* * *

><p>"Ugh... my aching head. What happened?" ask Sora to himself, before he remembered what happened.<p>

"Since I'm in a forest and the others are still fainted, I'm guessing it's true,"

"Wow. Didn't expect you here of all worlds," said Decade's voice, before Decade himself appeared.

"So boss, where are we and what's with the black clothes?" ask Sora.

"The Naruto World and I think it's suits you all since you're the Dark Riders now,"**(The clothes are the Organization XIII cloaks and clothes)**

"Part 1 or Part 2?"

"Part 1. This is two days before Naruto takes the Genin Exam,"

"Ah. Thanks. Always read fanfictions if someone from my world came here. But it's either too short or boring,"

"Tch. I know, good ideas, but left unfinished," said Decade.

"We're getting out of track here. And... WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Sora to his unconscious friends.

A few minutes later of explaining what's going on... .

"Ah. Got it," said the six.

"Good. Here's your belts," said Decade before producing suitcases.

"Why are they in suitcases?" ask Hiro.

"So you can choose idiot,"

Sora walked first, and quickly choose the suitcase that had a bat-like insignia. Riku went after that and chose the one with a kabutomushi insignia on it. Then Jiro, who chose the one with an golden X on it. Tsubasa chose the one with the heart on it. Akira chose the one with stylized dragon head on it. Kaito, choses the one with a circle that had an oddly shaped T in it. Daichi was left with the last one.

When they opened the suitcase, only Riku and Tsubasa were surprised with what they got. Then information of the belts were downloaded into their brains except for Sora, who knew what to do already to transform, so they can transform. As soon as everything was done, Decade left but not before saying: "Good luck to all of you,".

"So now what?" ask Jiro.

"Since we're in Part 1 of the Naruto story, and Decade said this is two days before Naruto becomes a Genin... I'd say we make our way to Nami no Kuni," says Sora.

And so... our heroes walked in a random direction, hoping to reach to Nami no Kuni before Naruto and his team get assign to the mission there.

Three days later... .

"What luck that we managed to find this place in three days!" said Sora.

"Yeah... . Don't you think we're too lucky to find it one day AFTER Naruto became a Genin?" ask Riku.

"Maybe the Riders help us. But I don't care! We made it!" said Sora.

They started to walk into the village, and started to pity the poor citizens.

"Everyone agree to give Gato a VERY slow and VERY painful death?" ask/whispered Sora to the others.

They nodded. Then heard a women scream.

"I read fanfictions about this moment. Gato thugs are going to kill Tsunami and Inari. Let's go," said/whispered Sora to the others.

He dash into the alley where he heard the scream, with the others in tow. Sora whispered "Stop Riders" while running. They saw some of the thugs had swords and one of them was about to throw Inari at their direction. The thug did, all of them didn't even noticed the presence of the Dark Riders. Sora caught Inari and gently put him down.

"Not. One. Word," whispered Sora to Inari, who nodded.

"Hey boys. Since we're about to kill, might as well have some fun before doing it," one of them said.

"Yeah," they all agreed, one of them was about to take his pants off. Instantly the Dark Riders knew what they were talking about.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!" screamed Sora, before putting both his hands over his mouth while the others slapped their hands over their faces and groaned.

"Why the hell, did we made him leader?" ask Jiro.

"I... don't know," sighed Riku.

"Looks like we're gonna have a killing spree boys!" said a thug with a grin, obviously he was the leader.

"Riku. They're all yours," said Sora.

"Heh," was all Riku said before he took out his belt from a pocket dimension and put it on. Then the Dark Kabuto Zecter came.

"Henshin," whispered Riku before sliding the Zecter to the buckle of the belt.

"**HENSHIN!**" repeated the beetle, releasing black hexagons the covered Riku's whole body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Mask Form.**(Google for the pictures if you don't know how the Riders looks like)**

"What the... what is he?" ask one of the thugs, frighten.

"I-I-It's probably a Genjutsu! Yeah! A Genjutsu!" said the leader.

"Oh yeah? Cast off," said Dark Kabuto, before pulling the horn of the Zecter.

"**CAST OFF!**" said the Zecter, before releasing a surge of energy to the bulky armor, causing to loosen, before it exploded right off Dark Kabuto. The armor pieces destroyed some parts of the alley.

"**CHANGE: BEETLE!**" said the Zecter, as the horn that's similar to a kabutomushi's combined with his helmet, dividing his yellow eye piece into two. Now Dark Kabuto is in his Rider Form.

"Now... let the fun... begin. Clock up," said Dark Kabuto, before pressing a pad on his belt.

"**CLOCK UP!**" said the Zecter.

Suddenly, the thugs drop dead to the ground, literally. They all had deep wounds where the heart should be.

"**CLOCK OVER!**" they heard the Zecter voice say.

Dark Kabuto now stood right behind Tsunami was, his kunai-like weapon**(The Kunai Gun)** dripping blood from it's end of the blade.

"S-So fast... ," said Inari and Tsunami in shock.

The Dark Kabuto Zecter reconfigured itself to normal and detached itself from the buckle, causing the buckle to absorb the armor, both sleek and bulky, back into it by turning them into small hexagons. Riku help Tsunami up and they walked to the others.

"Wasn't even a warm up," said Riku.

"I know what your armor can do. Why'd ya think I ask you to kill them?" said Sora.

"Wha? But, but, but... . YOU!" said Riku in anger.

"Why'd ya think I'M the leader dumb*ss~," said Sora mockingly.

"Well, at least we know WHY he's leader now," said Jiro.

"Shut up Jiro," said Riku threatening way.

"In any case... thank you for saving me and my son," said Tsunami.

"No problem. I'm Sora, the one that just transformed was Riku, this is Jiro no Emo(Jiro:Hey!), Hiro, Akira, Daichi, Tsubasa and Kaito. We don't have a surname cause we're orphans," said Sora.

"Oh you poor thing," said Tsunami, feeling sorry for the boys.

"It's okay. We didn't want to know who are parents were anyway. They just left us in an alley like this one. People notice us, but couldn't take us. They just feed us when they have the time," said Sora.

"Why did you help us?" ask Inari, angrily.

"Is it wrong? We're just traveling. Whoever did this have ZERO control over us," said Sora plainly.

"Besides, we have power. And with great power, comes great responsibility," said Tsubasa.

"Something that whoever did this to Nami no Kuni doesn't know about," said Jiro angrily.

"Tells us who did this. We'll take him down," said Sora.

"Gato," said Inari, with hate.

"Gato? As in Gato from Gato Shipping Interprisess?" ask Akira, even thought he know who she was talking about.

"The same one. He's may look like a respected businessman when in public, but he's just a crook when no ones looking," said Inari.

"Then let's show him that no one should be greedy. Mind telling us why those thugs attacked you out of all the people?" ask Sora.

"It's because my father is constructing a bridge that'll connect to the Land of Fire, freeing us from Gato's control," said Tsunami.

"Then most of us will help your father construct the bridge while at least two of us will protect you and uh... what's your name?" ask Sora sheepishly.

'_I need to know how the HECK I'm so good at acting. Maybe Decade did something about it,_' thought Sora.

"Inari," said Inari, unaware that the Dark Riders already know his name.

"Well... nice to meet you," said Sora sticking out his hand, hoping the kid will shake it.

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since the Dark Riders met Tsunami and her family. Granted the old man<strong>(Tazuna)<strong> thought that they were brats, as he called them, that were in love with Tsunami. That got him a good kick on the head from the Riders. Anyhow, a week after they, officially, met him, Gato's thugs attacked some of the villagers. They put on the Organization XIII cloaks and wear the hood, so they wouldn't know who they were and stopped them.

Granted they killed some of them, but now they were officially called the Dark Riders. It wouldn't be long until Tazuna will ask them the question that should they ask for ninja help. Oh wait, he just ask.

"We don't need ninjas granpa! Sora-nii and the others are enough!" said Inari. He had grown to like the Riders after three weeks.

"We don't mind either way. Besides Inari, it's good to trust other people. If you don't... how the heck will you marry then?" said Sora, causing everyone in the room to facefault.

"Ew! I'm not interested in THAT!" said Inari.

"You will eventually," said Sora.

"GAH! I'm not listening!" said Inari before running to his room.

"Thanks to you boys people are full of life again," said Tsunami as she served them drinks.

"No problem. We may be called Dark Riders but that doesn't make us evil. Well... maybe to villains," said Sora before they all had a good laugh.

The next day, Sora and Tazuna left early in the morning and made way to Konohagakure. A few hours later, they reached their destination and were in the Mission Room. After talking to the Hokage, they were waiting outside the room, waiting the ninja that were assign to their mission.

'_I swear if the Kamen Riders do something that I think is stupid, I will bang head on the wall in private,_' thought Sora.

Then the door opened, signaling that they should come in. When they came in though, his whole body when tensed. Not only were Team 7 were in there, but Team 8 and 10 too. And they were all looking at him and Tazuna. Meaning one thing: those three teams, accepted the mission.

'_You have got to be kidding me. It's official, I'm gonna have to bang my head on the wall,_' thought Sora.

"_Hey, it's me Decade. Don't freak out! It's just that you-know-who awakening is causing differences to the 'show'. Just wanted to make that clear. And don't say his name or he'll wake up faster,_" said Decade in Sora's mind, before he disappeared to Kami knows where.

'_Oh. Well then I don't have bang my head on the wall then,_' thought Sora.

"*Hic!* These brats are going to protect me? *Hic!* You're kidding me right?" ask Tazuna, who was slightly drunk at the moment.

"Hey! What about him! He's protecting you and you have no problems!" said Naruto, pointing at Sora.

"I'm fifteen, you're twelve, end of discussion," said Sora plainly.

"*Hic!* Yeah! He's got WAY more experience than you! *Hic!*" said Tazuna, still drunk.

"That's it. No more alcohol for you," said Sora, taking away the bottle that Tazuna was holding.

"In any case, me, Asuma and Kurenai are Jonin. We'll be more than enough to protect you," said Kakashi.

"OK then. Let's meet up in two hours before the old man says something I'll regret," said Sora.

"Hey... ," started Tazuna, who was starting to hit on Kurenai, before being pulled away by Sora.

"Let's go old timer," said Sora.

"Hey! I'm not THAT old!" the teams heard Tazuna say, after he and Sora left the room.

"You have a grandchild! So... YES! YOU'RE THAT OLD! AND STOP LOOKING ALL THE GIRLS YOU SEE!" they heard Sora's voice say.

* * *

><p>Later, the team were walking down the path that would take them to Nami no Kuni.<p>

"Hey. Hey. How come the old man didn't get robbed or anything? You said that you faced a few bandits a few hours ago," ask Naruto.

"I protected him. Simple as that," answered Sora.

"Dobe," said Sasuke.

"You know, some people say if you call someone stupid, the one mocks the mocked person is the real stupid person. So... I thinks that's make you the real dobe in this whole group," said Sora.

'_That felt good,_' thought Sora.

"HEY! SASUKE IS NOT A DOBE!" yelled Sakura and Ino.

"Wow. Fangirls. How pathetic ninjas could get these days?" ask Sora.

"Hey! Ninjas are not pathetic!" said Naruto.

"Kid. Ninjas go rouge for power or money. And now they let fangirls and fanboys as ninjas now? I consider that pathetic," said Sora.

"... ," For once Naruto was quiet.

"Whoa. He made Naruto shut up," whispered Kiba to Shino.

"An impressive feet I'd say," whispered Shino.

"I heard that," said Sora plainly, but it also cause Kiba and Shino to tense up.

Then Sora saw two puddles in the middle of the path. He made a motion that told the others stopped moving.

"Quit disguising yourselves as puddles, it hadn't rain in weeks so don't bother," said Sora, seemingly to those puddles.

The puddles reshaped themselves into the Demon Brothers and then they looked at the teen before them.

"You... you're the leader of the Dark Riders aren't ya?" ask Gozu.

"Aw. And I wore the hood up too. How'd ya guess?" ask Sora tauntingly.

"Because. When you were walking to Konohagakure, bandits tried to stop you. Just on look into your eyes and they fled like cowards. And the only Dark Rider that can do that is Dark Kiva," said Meizu.

"Wow. I expected you guys to be dumb. Guess I was wrong. I bet you turn yourselves into puddles in the middle of the road cause you wanted to challenge me. Right?" ask Sora.

"Yeah. We wanted to see how strong you are. You say Dark Kabuto is second strongest because of his speed. What about you?" ask Gozu.

"Why don't you find out? Kivat," said Sora.

A familiar black and red mechanical bat flew out of Sora's bag.

"You should be honored. It's extinction time," said Kivat before biting Sora's hand. "**GABUU!**" he said while bitting.

Stain glass like markings appeared on Sora's face and hand. Black chains wrapped themselves over Sora's waist, becoming a black belt that had whistle-like objects at the side while having a big buckle that had a perch.

"Henshin," said Sora before Kivat flew himself to the perch and well... perched himself upside down. Sora's body became silver and reshaped itself, before the silver broke. Now stood Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Everyone heard a screech similar to a bats while his eye pieces flashed.

"So... much... killing intent!" said Gozu.

"And... he... good... at... con...trol... ling... it!" said Meizu as the Konoha ninja and Tazuna weren't affected by it at all.

'_Control killing intent? Is that even possible?_' thought the Jonins.

Dark Kiva did a motion like he was gathering power, which he was. Gathering power so he can make the Kiva symbol, which was now complete. He send the Kiva Symbol to the brothers, capturing them affectively. The symbol came back, stopping right in front of Dark Kiva.

"Anything left to say before I kill you?" ask Dark Kiva.

"Just tell Zabuza-sama that we will always be loyal to him," said Gozu.

"... . Ah. Go tell him yourself. And tell him and I'll be waiting for him," said Dark Kiva, releasing the brothers.

"Uh... thanks?" said the brothers awkwardly before running away.

"You'd let them go?-!" said Sasuke angrily.

"Well how else will my message get to Zabuza?" ask Dark Kiva, before powering down.

"They're the enemy!"

"Just because someone the enemy doesn't mean you have to kill him or her. Besides, sometimes we need the enemy ALIVE, dobe," said Sora, picking his ear.

The word dobe repeated in Sasuke's mind multiple times while Sakura and Ino complained to Sora about calling Sasuke a dobe.

'_Sheesh. I gotta respect Kakashi and Asuma now. How can they stay sane with hearing this all day?_' thought Sora.

'_I bet he's respecting me now,_' thought Kakashi and Asuma.

That's were their thoughts before Sasuke attacked Sora, which he just sidestepped away and then grabbed Sasuke by his shirt.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So somebody insulted you. The enemy is gonna do it so you gotta learn to stay calm, dobe," said Sora, disappointed that Sasuke lost his cool this easily. We're skipping to where their near Tazuna's house folks cause this ain't gonna be pretty.

* * *

><p>The team were walking a path that would take them to Tazuna's house. And Sasuke had a LOT of bruises of over his body. And looked like he needed a therapist, REALLY BADLY.<p>

"Zabuza Momochi. Funny, Take out your name the chi from your surname and we get a peach," said Sora suddenly.(Momo means peach)

"That's not funny brat," Zabuza voice coming from all directions.

"Get down NOW!" yelled Sora before ducking.

A giant sword flew over them as soon as they ducked. The sword hit a tree. Now, stood Zabuza over the hilt of the sword.

"So you're the leader of the Dark Riders huh? Hmph. I expected someone more serious," said Zabuza.

"... ," Sora just stared at Zabuza.

"What?"

"Usually the thugs and missing ninja just ran away when I challenge them. Didn't really expect you to come here," said Sora truthfully.

"Well... sorry to disappoint you then,"

"Whatever, one of the others is probably handling your little friend,"

Just then, Haku was thrown to a tree near Zabuza. Walking out of the forest to the clearing, were Tsubasa and Akira, wearing their cloaks with the hood up.

"Hey! Don't even bother! They know who we are now!" said Sora.

"Who was the idiot that told them?" ask Tsubasa to Akira, while they were putting their hoods down.

"Who knows?" said Akira as his transformation belt appeared.

Sora walked to them while Kivat bit him, his black belt appearing again. Tsubasa willed the Chalice Rouzer**(That's what's the belt's called)** to appear, which it did on his waist.

"Get ready, cause we ain't holding back," said Sora, holding Kivat.

"Henshin," said the three teens before Sora perched Kivat to his belt while Tsubasa swiped the Change Mantis over the Rouzer while Akira put Ryuga's Advent Deck holder into the V-Buckle.

Sora transformed into Dark Kiva while Tsubasa was covered in black electricity that transformed him into Kamen Rider Chalice. Akira had three black silhouettes covered him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Ryuga. They took battle stances as Zabuza got of his sword and took it out from the tree while Haku got up.

"Now... let's begin," said Dark Kiva in a sadistic way. It sent shivers to the Konaha ninjas spines.

Dark Kiva charged at Zabuza, as soon he was out of range, Haku created and ice dome over Ryuga and Chalice.

"Heh. Looks like not all of the Dark Riders are tough," said Zabuza.

"**ADVENT,**" said a mechanical voice.

They heard a cry. The cry came from a black mechanical dragon with red eyes. It shot dark fireballs at the ice dome, melting it.

"Impossible! My ice can't be melted!" said Haku.

"Yeah? Well, we make the impossible possible," said Dark Kiva, dodging Zabuza's sword easily.

"**SWORD VENT,**" said the Drag Visor after Ryuga slotted the Sword Vent Card into it.

Ryuga and Chalice nodded to each other before charging at Haku.

* * *

><p>Let's see what's everyone is thinking right now. Shall we?<p>

'_Amazing, they're beating a missing nin and a fake hunter nin easily!_' thought Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

'_Power! I must have that power!_' thought Sasuke, temporarily forgetting the tor... I mean beating that Sora gave him.

'_So cool! It'll be cooler if Sasuke was in that armor!_' thought Sakura.

'_Tch. Sasuke is WAY cooler than these Riders,_' thought Ino.

'_Troublesome,_' thought Shikamaru.

'_I wonder if they have snacks?_' thought Choji.**(Couldn't thought up anything better for Choji to say)**

'_Wow. These guys are cool with the transformations!_' thought Kiba.

'_Interesting,_' thought Shino.

'_I wonder if how Naruto will look like if he's a Rider?_' thought Hinata.**(If you're all wondering why she ain't stuttering, it's her mind. Why would she stutter in her own mind?)**

'_Grrrr. I gotta show I'm cool too!_' thought Naruto before charging at Zabuza.

* * *

><p>"Naruto stop!" cried out Kakashi, seeing that Naruto is charging at Zabuza.<p>

Zabuza, seeing his chance, swung his sword at Naruto. Unfortunately for him, Dark Kiva blocked the swing, but was forced back along with Naruto.

"What are you doing!-?" yelled Dark Kiva.

"I wanna fight too!" said Naruto.

"Fighting a ninja, let alone a missing nin, is putting your life on your line. You lose, you lose your life and maybe your comrades! Now go away!"

"No!"

"Uh... Kiva?" ask Zabuza.

"Shut up Zabuza! I'm talking here!"

"OK! OK!"

"I still wanna fight!" said Naruto.

"Gah! Doesn't look like I have a choice. Here," said Dark Kiva, grabbing a suitcase from a dark portal and giving it to Naruto.

Naruto opened it and saw a weird looking device as well a black USB Drive that had a stylized J on it.**(They have scientists and a hospital there, so yeah. I think there USB Drives there too)**

"Put the device on your waist. I'll do the rest for you," said Dark Kiva.

Naruto did, the red device was actually a buckle for belt that it made. Dark Kiva took out the stylized J and pressed the button on it.

"**JOKER!**"

"Say it," said Dark Kiva.

"Uh... henshin?" said a confuse Naruto.

Dark Kiva threw the USB Drive**(Joker Memory)** to the slot on the buckle. He then tilted the movable part of the buckle.

"**JOKER!**"

Now stood... a shorter version of Kamen Rider Joker. He reached about Dark Kiva's waist.

"Wow. I expected it to turn you taller," said Dark Kiva.

"What's that suppose to mean!" said Joker, clearly insulted by his height.

"It means you're short idiot,"

'_I can't believe I'm mocking Naruto right now. If the fans back home found out about this they'll kill me!_' thought Dark Kiva.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" said Joker, before charging at Zabuza.

Zabuza realized the awkward/stupid moment is over and swung his massive sword at Joker, but it was blocked by Dark Kiva, sending him(DK) and Joker back again. He quickly realize there's gonna be another awkward/stupid moment right then and there.

"Idiot! The Joker Memory only increases a human physical abilities! Not give you superpowers!" yelled Dark Kiva.

'_Yup. It's official. The Naruto fans back home are gonna kill me,_' thought Dark Kiva.

"Oh. What didn't you just say so?" said Joker.

"Just. Make. Kage Bunshins. Already," said Dark Kiva.

"OK Boss! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" said Joker, doing the familiar hand sign and made about 50 Kage Bunshins.

"Charge!" said Joker to his clones, which they did.

'_Shit,_' thought Zabuza.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Review. If you don't like the cliffhanger... too bad for you then.<strong>


	4. One Piece

**Allow me to list the Gaia Memories and Equipment that Kamen Rider New Joker, this fic/preview's main Rider(And probably only one), has.**

**Equipment: New Double Driver(Also known as Joker Driver), Joker Blade(Available in Xtreme Form. Uses a Joker Memory to be activated, gain new powers if one more Gaia Memory are inserted)**

**Gaia Memories(Powers): T3 and T2 Joker Memory(Increase Physical Powers*Jump, Strength etc*), T3 Cyclone Memory(Wind), T3 Heat Memory(Fire), T3 Luna Memory(Stretch, possible power: Illusions), T3 Fang Memory(Fang Weapons, Increase in Strength and Speed), T3 Ice Age Memory(Ice), T3 Ocean Memory(Water), T3 Yesterday Memory(Limited Time Travel and the powers of the Yesterday Dopant), T3 Zone Memory(Teleport), T3 Xtreme Memory(Transform New Joker into New Joker Xtreme).**

**There you have it. Kamen Rider New Joker's Gaia Memories and Equipment. The New Double Driver looks exactly the same as the Double Driver, but it can work if ONE Gaia Memory is inserted into the slot on the left. The one on the right will give the Kamen Rider powers from the other Gaia Memory that was inserted on the right slot. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>This is storypreview will be told in Hiro's P.O.V.(He's one of the main protagonist in this story. Get it? Hiro, hero)**

I was walking around Fuuto City, minding my own business. Dad and Uncle Philip were solving another Dopant Case without me, again. Sheesh. Dad says he's Hardboiled, but he worries about me way to much. At least with Uncle Philip around I can at least transform and fight Dopants. Even if the ones I fight are considered weak compared to the Dopants dad and Uncle Philip fights.

*KABOOM!*

Digal Corporation, the building that used to make Gaia Memories, just... exploded! Just like that! And I mean the whole building! Not just the ground floor. Wait... what am I doing? I'm suppose to help people now! I ran to the nearest injured civilian. He looked like he injured his leg. But then, he took out one of those unrefined Gaia Memories. But... this Zone Memory... it looked different somehow.

"**ZONE!**" said the memory.

He inserted it into his neck via Living Connector, transforming into the small Zone Dopant. He then teleported me to who knows where while managing to knock me out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I quickly got up and look at my surroundings. I'm in forest, considering the fact there was trees everywhere and no giant windmills in sight.<p>

'_Don't panic Hiro. That Zone Dopant must've send you to the nearest forest. No sweat. All I have to do is get a good cell phone reception and I'll be back at Fuuto in no time,_' I thought.

I took out my New Double Driver or Joker Driver as the Dopants call it. I attached it to my waist, and took out the T3 Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!**" said the memory.

"Ore… henshin," I whispered, transforming into Kamen Rider New Joker.

I look no different than the original Kamen Rider Joker, except my Driver looked like the Double Driver instead of the Lost Driver. I then took out another memory. The T3 Cyclone Memory in fact.

"**CYCLONE!**" said the memory, before I inserted it into the right side of the New Double Driver. I tilted the two slots again.

"**CYCLONE!** **JOKER!**" said the belt, playing the Cyclone Tune before the Joker Tune while the purple part of my armor slowly changed into green.

When the song was finished not only every single part of purple on the armor was green but I now have the Windy Stabilizers equipped. This is Kamen Rider Cyclone Joker! I used the mufflers**(At different times that thing is shown long. In New Joker's case it's long)** as wings and flew into the sky using the Cyclone Memory's wind powers. I couldn't see any form civilization.

"Great," I muttered.

Using the Cyclone Memory's powers, I flew to a random direction. A few minutes later, I saw a small town. I landed into the forest below and powered down.

'_That's impossible. There's no small town that's near Futo. The Zone Dopant teleportation has a limit. Unless,_' I thought.

I quickly thought back to the Zone Memory that the Dopant used. It was different than the usual Zone Memories. This one was different. It had a stylized A behind it. If I think about it, I think the Memory said "**ALTERNATE!**" while it said "**ZONE!**". Aw crap. Don't tell me that I'm stuck in another world! Great. I don't think I'll be able call Dad. And if I can't call Dad, he can't call Decade. And if Decade doesn't know I'm stuck on another world, I'm stuck here forever!

"This is why you always need me. You can't think straight when you're under pressure," a voice said behind me.

I turn my head around, and saw Philip. And I don't mean Uncle Philip, I meant his son Philip Junior. And he was also my partner. The guy looks exactly like his father when he was a teen. Except... he was taller than me now. And looked a little bit older.

"Hey Philip," I said, turning my head again before turning my whole body facing Philip.

"WHAT THE F*CK!-? You're suppose to be dead!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Ah. Grandfather said in the future that you'll be transported into another world. As such, as soon as that certain Zone Memory was created, Grandfather send my data into the Memory. When you disappeared, I followed you by transferring myself into my Cyclone Memory," explain Philip.

"And you have a body because... ?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"This is another world Hiro. By being here, we changed the 'story' of this world, as such, to fit into the new story, the world gave me a new body,"

"And you're taller than me because fate wants to be cruel to me again?"

"No. I'm technically 28 in this world,"

"Say what!-? No fair!"

"You didn't lost your body. So the world didn't gave you a 28's year old body," said Philip, sticking his tongue at me. Kami I hate it when he does that.

"Gr... . How about, we just go into town? Before I punch you in the face," I said, growling.

"Of course," said Philip, acting polite to me all of a sudden. I think spending time with his grandparents and aunts in our Earth's Core messed with his brain.

So we walked into town. People keep staring at us. I don't know why though. Was it our clothes? Nah. We're practically wearing the same clothes they were. Was it the WindScale logo on my fedora? I knew it was a bad fedora! But... maybe it was because a 28 year old was following an 18 year old instead of taking lead.

"Hey Philip, you know why the people keep staring at us?" I ask loudly so they can hear. When they heard, they started minding their own business again.

"It's because of the WindScale logo on your fedora," said Philip.

Then an explosion happened. We nodded at each other before running at the direction where the explosion happened. When we arrived, we saw that some-sort of Merman was strangling an old man, well close to old anyway.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I said.

"Hm? Well, you two are definitely not from here," said the Merman.

"Hey... you're... ," I said, recognizing the Merman.

"That's right! I'm Arlong the Merman! I see you've hear of me," said Arlong, smirking.

"Give us a minute," I said, turning mine and Philip's body so we can discuss this in private.

"Isn't that Arlong from the One Piece manga?" I whispered to Philip.

"We're in an alternate world. We must've landed in a world where One Piece is real and none of the people of the modern world exist," whispered Philip.

"Hey. You done talking yet? Cause I want you out of my island now," said Arlong.

"Oh. We're done talking alright," I said, attaching the New Double Driver to my waist. A copy of it appeared in Philip's waist. We took out our memories.

"**CYCLONE!**" said the Cyclone Memory.

"**JOKER!**" said the Joker.

"Oretachi... ," we started to say in perfect unison, with Philip put the Cyclone Memory into the right slot, which was transferred into my right slot. I fully inserted the memory into the slot while putting the Joker Memory into the left slot.

... henshin!" we said in perfect unison again while I tilted the slots, making a W-shaped belt buckle.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**" said the belt, playing a familiar tune while transforming me into Kamen Rider New Joker, Cyclone Form while Phillip fainted. This from is also known as the Cyclone Joker is I henshined by myself.**(The change is by himself, forms would be called Kamen Rider *Name of other Memory* Joker. While with Philip the forms would be called Kamen Rider New Joker, *Name of Memory* Form)**

"Oretachi wa... Kamen Rider New Joker... ," we said in perfect unison, again.

"Nani? What are you? Some kind of W monster?" ask Arlong, taking notice of the W on my helmet.

"Says the ugly Merman," I commented, pissed off that he had a nerve to call me monster.

"WHY YOU... !" he yelled, charging at us blindly.

"Somebody take care of my body for me," said Philip, using my mouth, even though his voice came out.

"Hey Phillip. Don't go using my mouth just like that. I'm still getting use to this after all this time," I said.

"Sorry Hiro. Force of habit," apologized Philip.

"No problem. Just wait until I... HOLY CRAP!" I swore, barely dodging Arlong.

"Grandfather said that people shouldn't use profanity Hiro," commented Philip.

"Not the time Phillip!" I said, dodging Arlong sword swipe. That thing was huge! I thought it was only long. Hey wait, long. Arlong. I would've chuckled if it wasn't the fact I was dodging for my life!

"He's a Merman Hiro. So this Memory is the best choice," said Philip, switching the Cyclone Memory with the Heat Memory before tilting the slots.

"**HEAT! JOKER!**" said the belt, playing the Heat/Joker tune while the green lines were slowly replace with red and the Windy Stabilizers disappeared. This is Kamen Rider New Joker, Heat Form! Also known as the Heat Joker.

Arlong swung his sword again, but this time a grabbed the blade of the sword, and heated with the powers of the Heat Memory. Arlong hand glowed bright red before he let go of his sword, blowing his hand in an attempt to cool it.

"Ha! Guess the rumors weren't true. The great Arlong isn't great at all!" I said cockily.

"_What rumors?_" ask Philip telepathically.

"_Just go along with it,_" I said telepathically.

"I wonder if the rumors were true about Arlong having a great cartographer in his crew?" said Philip, using my mouth. Again!

It took me 5 weeks to get used to him talking with my mouth and it was plain torture! I always interrupts our fight and ruins our synch! Gah! I hope we find a way to speed this up. Wait, maybe the Yesterday Memory can, no wait it only works in the past. WHEN WILL YOU STOP BEING CRUEL TO ME FATE!-? WHEN!-?

"It's probably true," I said calmly, knowing that it is true, even though I'm having a little mental breakdown at the moment.

"Why you... ! What makes you think that she will join you?" ask Arlong.

"... . I think it's obvious you idiotic Merman," I said, this time my brain finally calm down and I lifted him and punched him in the gut, my fist covered in flames.

"Beating you will not only release this village but also making it easier for her to join us," said Phillip. Hey wait... I'm not bothered that he used my mouth anymore! Yes! Thank you Kami!

"But... you have to beat my crew!" said Arlong, getting up like he wasn't injured at all and smirking.

"Hm... I think that's been covered," I said, looking behind me only to see the Straw Hats already beaten the all of Arlong Pirates except Nami.

"... . F*ck!" said Arlong, starting to run away, before he realized something and hold Philip's body.

"One move and I'll cut your friends head in half!" he said, forgetting that he doesn't have any bladed weapons at the moment.

"... . Are you blind AND stupid?" me and Philip ask.

Oddly, two voices coming from my mouth didn't felt weird at all. Arlong looked confuse before he realized he doesn't have a weapon before one of conscious Arlong Pirates threw him his sword. Sanji kicked the pirate on his head, this time making sure the pirate was knocked out.

"You were saying?" said Arlong, smirking.

"... . Hey look! What's that!" I said, pointing up towards the sky.

"Huh?" everyone looked to the sky except me and Phillip. Is everyone in this world gullible?

"**LUNA! JOKER!**" said the New Double Driver after I switched the Heat Memory with the Luna Memory.

Setting in the Luna/Joker tune, the red part of the armor excluding the eyes pieces changed into yellow until the song ends. This was Kamen Rider New Joker, Luna Form! Also known as the Luna Joker. Using the Luna Memory powers, my arms stretch and grabbed Phillips body, pulling it into safety.

"_Did you just call me an it?_" ask Phillip angrily.

"_Sorry,_" I apologized.

I gave the body to Luffy.

"Take care of it for me," I said.

"Stop calling my body an it," said Philip.

"Well you always call MY body an it whenever we use Fang Joker!" I argued.

"Well then, let's make a deal. I'll stop calling your body an it when we use Fang Joker while you stop calling my body an it every time we use the other forms," said Philip.

"Deal," I said, not noticing that Luffy had a HUGE grin on his face.

"Hey! Wanna join my crew!-?" ask Luffy excitingly, accidentally shaking Philip's body in the process.

"First. Stop shaking my body. Second... that's up to my partner," said Philip.

"Um... sure?" I said awkwardly, even though joining the Straw Hats Pirates was our plan ever since finding out what world we were in.

"Yeah! We finally gotten a musician!" said Luffy happily.

"What the HELL!-? I'M NOT A MUSICIAN YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

"_Really? But you always sing in your room when you think no one is in the house,_" said Philip.

"_How the f*ck did you know that? You don't live in my house,_" I said, temporarily forgetting the fact he could just read my habits in the Gaia Library.

"_Me and Dad always sneak into your house so we can eat your mother's cookies,_" said Philip, causing my whole view of him and his father to change.

Can you blame me? He and his father sneaks to my house to eat my mother's cookies! Well... I can't blame them... . Considering the fact that his mother's cookies or any other sweets she makes kills anything that eats them.

"Can I just be the helmsman instead?" I ask Luffy.

"What's a helmsman?" ask Luffy, causing me and and his crew to do a face fault.

"IT'S THE GUY WHO STEERS THE SHIP! YOU DUMBASS!" I yelled.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT!-?" yelled the Straw Hats.

"Really? We need someone to steer the ship?" ask Luffy.

"YOU CAN'T EXPECT RANDOM CREW MATES TO DRIVE THE SHIP YOU MORON!" yelled the Straw Hats.

"Don't just ignore me you fools!" said Arlong, charging at us.

"Go freeze," me and Philip said in perfect unison. We took out the Luna Memory and switched it with this one.

"**ICE AGE! JOKER!**" said the belt, playing a tune like chilling breeze flew by and then the Joker tune while the yellow part of the armor became light blue. This is Kamen Rider New Joker, Ice Age form! Also known as the Ice Age Joker.

I raised my hand at the charging Arlong, gathering cold air. I then shot it at Arlong, freezing him completely.

"Luffy... kill him," I said.

"_What are you doing?_" ask Philip.

"_Just... trying an experiment,_" I said.

"Nani!-? Why? He's beaten!" said Luffy in surprise.

"He's the enemy. We have to kill the enemy or they'll just hunt us down and try to get their revenge, being a pain in the ass in the process. Or... would you prefer them targeting your love ones?" I ask.

"_Harsh,_" said Philip.

"_Yeah well, you're usually harsh before. Remember?_" I ask.

"_*Sigh* Yes. Interesting. Can people sigh in their heads?_" ask Philip to himself.

"_Do your little look up later,_" I said, not in the mood to go into the Gaia Library, or this world version of it.

"... ," Luffy was silent and had a serious look on his face.

"Luffy," said his nakama worriedly, as they never seen Luffy so serious before.

"I'll ask you again Luffy. Will you kill Arlong here and now or will you walk away, not only sparing him but also giving him the chance to attack your friends and family?" I ask.

"... . How do you know my name?" he ask, causing me and everyone in the vicinity to face fault.

"WHAT THE HELL!-? MAKE THE CHOICE DAMMIT! DON'T TRY TO DISTRACT ME!" I yelled.

"But Arlong already thaw himself out," said Luffy, pointing at where Arlong is, or probably was.

"Rubberman say what now?" I turned my head around and saw what Luffy said was true. Arlong had thaw himself out. We heard chuckling from above and saw him holding Nojiko hostage on a rooftop.

"You almost scared me there. You should've finish me off while you had the chance. Now... either leave this island or she gets it," threaten Arlong, his sword near Nojiko's neck.

"That's dirty you know that?" I said in a low voice.

"Hmph. So what? You think just because you're some kind of W monster... ," he started talking, but I interrupted him.

"You're calling ME a monster!-? What about you!-? You took over this island for your own benefit and you're planning to take over East Blue! You don't have the right to call me a monster punk!" I yelled.

"_Hiro. Calm down,_" said Philip.

"_Sorry. Never realize this guy could be a bastard,_" I said.

"*Chuckles* You think you're so great don't ya? I'm a Merman! You fighting me is like you're fighting nature itself fool!"

"... . Fighting nature itself? *Scoffs*Whatever. You're saying that I'm fighting nature. Why don't you hear this?" I said, drawing out all of my memories that I wasn't using.

"**JOKER!**" "**CYCLONE!**" "**HEAT!**" "**LUNA!**" "**OCEAN!**" "**YESTERDAY!**" "**ZONE!**" "**XTREME!**"**(Note, T3 Xtreme Memory is shaped like a normal memory)**

This... cause Arlong smirking face to a one of shock. Most of these memories gave me and Philip the power of nature, and others which belong to the Earth itself. And then Fang appeared, attacking Arlong's hand, causing him to drop his sword and let go of Nojiko, who ran away as fast as she could, and jump itself right in front my legs. I powered down and stored the other memories into hammer-space(Or whatever it's called) and I undid the transformation. Philip woke up and walked calmly next to me. We glared at Arlong.

"Saa... omae no tsumi wo kazoero!" we said in perfect unison again.

"Count my sins? You fools! I'm Merman! You're just puny humans! You should be under my control!"

"If that's really true... than why aren't the other Merman following your cause? Because what you're doing is wrong. And we'll punish you for it. Come Fang!" said Philip, sticking out a hand.

Fang jump to Philip's hand and position itself. Philip then transform it into Memory Mode, and tossed it carelessly to his right hand. He then pressed the button on the memory, making it say "**FANG!**". I took out the T3 Joker Memory and pressed the button on it, causing it to say "**JOKER!**". I inserted the Joker Memory into my side of the New Double Driver and it turned into data, transferring into Philip's copy. Philip fully inserted it and inserted the Fang Memory as well, but didn't tilted the slots yet.

"Oretachi... henshin!" we said in, again, perfect unison while Philip tilted the slots, making a dinosaur head over his slot.

"**FANG! JOKER!**" said the belt, playing the Fang/Joker tune while Philip transformed into Kamen Rider New Joker, Fang Form.

This was also known as the Fang Joker. But he was different from all the other New Joker forms. He looked like dad's and Uncle Philip's Fang Joker form, but he was fully black with white lines instead of fully white with black lines. And then I realize that I was now inside Philip's body. I suddenly felt heavier than normal.

"_Philip... maybe we should use my body instead,_" I ask.

"_Why?_" he ask.

"_Cause I'm not used to a 28 year old body,_" I explain.

"_Too bad for you then,_"

"_YOU JERK!_"

"Oretachi wa... Kamen Rider New Joker, Fang Form," said Philip, because I was sulking at the moment.

"You thought you were facing a monster... you got a little devil instead," continued Philip. He's still calling himself that?

"A little devil? Please. You obviously... ," Arlong couldn't finish his sentence Philip kicked him, hard.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Please. You keep saying that but you didn't really kill me yet," said Philip.

"_He's gonna try throw you off your high horse your 'Majesty'_," I said.

"_He can try,_" said Philip. I hate it when he get's like this.

"!" yelled Arlong charging at us.

What happened next wasn't pretty. So I'll spare you the details and tell you that Philip used Arm Fangs and Shoulder Fangs to torture and punish Arlong. He ended it with the Maximum Drive, Joker Stritzer, killing Arlong in the process. Philip turn around and slowly walked away.

"Wasn't that TOO cruel Philip?" I ask.

"No. He needed to be punish," said Philip, jumping back to the ground.

"Yeah sure, but... killing him with a Maximum Drive AFTER you tortured him and giving him what could be the most brutal beating ever? I that's too cruel," I said.

"Then you're too naive," said Philip, undoing our transformation.

"Oh. I'm naive!-? In case you've forgotten, naivety saved some of our clients!" I yelled.

"This isn't getting us anyway," said Philip, ending our argument. This is one of the things I hate about him. Ending an argument just like that.

"Um... thank you?" Nami said awkwardly.

"No problem. Besides, we were looking for you," I said.

"Me?"

"Well... technically, your crew mates. We wanted to join you,"

"And just HOW do you know we exist? We just started and don't even have bounties on our heads yet," ask Zoro.

"Oh. We have resources," said Philip, making Zoro annoyed. Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks that Philip is annoying. But he has his moments where he isn't a 'I-know-a-lot-of-things-so-I'm-better-then-you' jerk.

"Um... how about we just leave before we somehow end up destroying the village?" I ask.

"Good idea," said Nami and Usopp, seeing that Zoro was about to punch Philip who was annoying Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably do another Kamen Rider New Joker ficpreview. Oh just in case you're going to ask in your review, Hiro looks like an younger version of Shotaro.**


	5. Naruto

**I bet you** **guys might love this one. Enjoy. Don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider or Devil May Cry or anything else or reference in this chapter. Got it? Good. READ THE PATTERN OF SPEECH:**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

"**Bijū Talking or Driver/Belt/Zecter Voice**"

'**_Bijū Thinking_**'

"Emphasis"

"(Translation)"

"*Action During Speech*"

"_Talking Telepathically_"

**(Me)**

**Please note that this will switch between the OC's Point of View and 3rd Person Point of View. Anyway, let's start the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(?'s Point of View)<strong>

Hmph. So there I was, walking out my house, nothing special there. Except for the fact that I was carrying a gun. Not a real one mind you. I mean... seriously? You take a look at it and you can tell it was a toy. Heck, if you're a fan of a _certain_ series, you come running at me and ask me where I bought it. Well... if you're a fan the owner of the gun anyway. If you were a normal fan of that series, you'd asked me why I bought it.

Anyway, where I was going you ask? With no attempt of hiding a toy? It's simple, there's a Kamen Rider Convention nearby and I wanted to show off my DX DiEndDriver. And no... I do NOT have all of the Kamen Ride Cards. Getting them all is just plain impossible, everyone who knows Kamen Rider knows that. But I've got all of DiEnd's Attack Ride Cards. It was a total pain in the ass just to get most of them. And by most of them I meant all the other cards that didn't come with the box.

In case you're wondering why I bought or want to show off a suckish toy, it's because... well... I may have tinkered with it a little bit. OK a lot. To the point mine can actually say **DIEND** when I pressed the trigger with the DiEnd card, and ONLY the DiEnd Card, in the Driver. Hell... I programmed **BLAST**,** ILLUSION**, **CROSS ATTACK**, **DRAKE** and **DELTA** into it just for the heck of it. Don't give me that look. My toy, I can do whatever I want with it.

Heh. Got of track. I've seem to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, I was just walking to the convention, again nothing special, until some guy grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. He pointed a real gun at me, telling me to give him all of my money. Guess what I did? I... kicked his balls. That's right, I didn't follow what he said. Cause really, panicking isn't going to save me. Watched in a TV show. That and my mother drilled that into my head when I was a kid.

Point is: Never panic. I mean it. A guy in Hawaii fell into the ocean when a giant, and I mean GIANT, wave caught him. He was near a cliff at the time with his girlfriend. Girlfriend grabbed the cliff, didn't fall into the ocean. Guy wasn't lucky. Didn't help that the cliff had a cave. Waves would've him hit the rocks in the cave if he panicked. Luckily for him, he didn't. Guy saved, girlfriend and him broke up for some reason, then he appreciate his life.

But back to the me and the thief. I kicked him in the balls and made a dash for tried to shoot me, but I heard a...

**CLANG!**

Metal must've met metal. But no one else was in the alley, right? Wrong. I turned around, and saw... Vergil. As in, Vergil from the Devil May Cry series. A friend told me about it and when I watched it on YouTube and made some research, I fell in love with it. The series and weapons though not with the characters. Anyway, Vergil, just saved me by deflecting the bullet and knocked the thief out. Only three words can describe what I'm thinking right now.

'_What. The. Fuck?_'

OK, I'm usually calm and collected but... I mean... the guy hates humanity! Why save me, a full blooded Human? Unless I'm Half-Devil. That would make sense. A little bit. But I had a blood test since my blood wasn't acting right. I'm full Human. Not Half-Demon. So why save me? The answer? The Half-Demon made on of those curtain-like portals in the Kamen Rider Decade series. And guess what? He sheathed Yamatō, gave me it and the teme(bastard) threw me into the portal!

"WHAT THE HELL TEME(BASTARD)!-?" I yelled before I went through the 'curtain', all the while I hold the Yamatō and DX DiEndDriver.

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eyes. Then immediately closed them. Somebody should try and make the sun less bright. I slowly opened my eyes, making them adjust to the brightness. When I fully opened them, I saw... .<p>

Trees.

Everywhere I look there were trees. Endless trees. Which means I'm in the middle of a forest. OK, let's see... . I was walking to the convention... . Some idiot grabbed me and tried to get me to fork over my money. I kicked his balls and tried to run away. Stupid-san tried to shoot me. Vergil deflected the shot with Yamatō and knocked the guy out. He then gave his sword and throw me into one of the portals in the Decade series, now I'm in a forest.

"... . Knowing those portals... I'm on another world... ," I muttered. What? Why I'm not panicking? I already told you. Panicking won't solve anything. Besides, with scientist thinking there's alternate dimensions, it's possible that all the TV Shows, Video Games and Manga are real on another dimension. So... I'm on another world. Cool. The question is... which one am I in? Naruto? One Piece? Bleach? Please not Dragon Ball. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate it or anything but I don't like it either.

OK... let's think this out. Hm... . I should probably check my stuff. I looked around, saw that Yamatō was lying nearby. As well as the DiEndDriver. I checked my belt, which had the deck case where I keep my Kamen Rider Cards. ... . The deck case... was missing. Shit. Where could it have gone? Hm? Oh wait... . It was near the DiEndDriver.

'_... . I'm an idiot sometimes... ,_' I thought.

Walking to it... I finally noticed something. I wasn't wearing clothes. Well... the clothes when I was still on my world anyway. I was currently wearing a brown jacket with lots of pockets, a black shirt, dark green pants and black shoes. In short... I looked like Kaito Daiki when he first appeared. Didn't help my black hair was in a similar style like most of the Riders in the series.

"Well... this is interesting... ," I muttered.

Looking at the deck, I realized something. It looked exactly like DiEnd's card holder when he was transformed. Hell, this thing has the DiEnd Symbol on it. Why would my deck case have DiEnd's Symbol on it? Attaching it to my waist, I then opened it and took out a card, before closing it. I picked up the DiEndDriver and looked at it.

'_... . It's a toy... right? It's not the real deal... right?_'

I insert the card, pushed the movable part of the gun and made the Driver said: "**KAMEN RIDE:... !**" It can't be real. It can't be real! I pointed to the sky and calmly said:

"Henshin." I said and pressed the trigger.

"**...DIEND!**" the gun said, releasing the DiEnd Symbol that then became barcodes out of it while three different colored symbols appeared around me in a triangle formation became silhouettes of the DiEnd armor without the barcodes moved around. Then they slammed themselves into me, generating the DiEnd armor with it's color or the barcodes on the helmet. The barcodes slammed themselves on the helmet, giving it a cyan blue color. When the transformation finished, the two red gems on two barcodes and the eye pieces of the helmet flashed briefly.

"... . So... my toy became the real DiEndDriver... ," I said to myself. And we're not including the sword that can cut through space. "*Sighs* Calm down! I should probably power down first... ." But then I realized something. I don't remember how DiEnd powered down in the first place. Well that was stupid of me. So it pulled back the gun barrel, wait for a few seconds, and what do you know, I transformed back to normal.

"Hmph. And here thought I was stuck as DiEnd forever... ," I said to myself. Alright... let's see... . I have the Yamatō, and a personal army to fight my battles but only available when I'm transformed into DiEnd. At least I have a weapon if the DiEndDriver ever malfunctions... . But I don't want to walk to find out where I am... . And I don't think the Riders would appreciate carrying me. Since Momotaros can complain to DiEnd instead of being a slave to Daiki-san, that means they have some sort of will.

But then I heard an engine revved up. I turned around and saw another of those portals. The portal released a motorcycle before disappearing. I looked at the motorcycle.**(If you're wondering what it looks like, think of the Arcee First Class Deluxe Toy in motorcycle mode, only difference is there's a Smart Brain Logo at the sides)**

"A Smart Brain motorcycle?" I asked myself. Smart Brain isn't exactly the most trustworthy company I know, even if it doesn't really exist in my world. "Oh joy... . Now I have a Smart Brain motorcycle that may kill me if it's activated. Isn't that great." I said sarcastically, this caused the motorcycle to bump me. "Great~. So you're awake~." It then transformed into a female robot.**(Please replace the Autobot symbol with a Smart Brain one)**

"You guys have got to be kidding me. I'm going to be 'riding' on her you sickos! And it doesn't help my face is going to be near her chest when I ride her in motorcycle mode!" I said to the heavens. I could've swore I heard Inoue Masahiro laughing at me. Or more likely, Kadoya Tuskasa. Tch. Teme(Bastard).

... You know what? I'm calling 'her' Arcee. Don't know why, but it seemed to fit. "Alright Arcee... turn back to motorcycle mode and let's go," I said. And guess what? She slapped me! Then she turned back to motorcycle mode! "... Bitch... ," I muttered before I got on. I just know she's going to be worst than the Auto Vajin. And then I realized something. I was shorter. Not too short to the point I can't ride a motorcycle but when I was, what 12? Anyway, when I was 12, I used to sit on my dad's old motorcycle and pretend I was riding it. Don't laugh. I just wanted to get a feel when I get my own motorcycle.

And Arcee's motorcycle mode was about the same size as my dads... . I looked at the side mirror. And saw... that I had become a 12 year old kid again.

"... . YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING A FUCKING NAP!" I yelled before walking to the nearest tree and immediately slept on it.**(Can't handle the cursing? Then I suggest you get out of this page for a few minutes then returning)**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. When I fully regained consciousness, I saw that Arcee, in robot mode, was poking me.<p>

"Knock it off!" I yelled, causing her to stop.

OK. So I shrunk back 4 years. No problem. Considering that I'm slightly shorter than average teenager when I was twelve, I should have no problem riding a bike. Don't give me that look. When I was 14 I already beat my whole family as the tallest one.**(Almost the same with me actually...) **

"Alright Arcee. Change back to motorcycle mode and let's go... ," I muttered. Then she slapped me, again. After that she change back to motorcycle mode. I just glared at her. I was right. She's going be more troublesome than Auto Vajin is to Faiz! If she slaps me again for giving it a command I'm going to slap her! I got on her, and drove off.

And after what felt like hours of driving, I saw a large tree nearby. And so I revved up the engine and went faster to the tree. Then I saw gates, with ninjas that had Hitai-ate of Takigakure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls. I immediately know I'm in the Naruto world, causing me to stop Arcee and parked her in the woods. After parking her, I walked onto the path to what most likely is Takigakure. Heard from a friend that Takigakure had a giant tree that produces special water that can multiply one's chakra ten fold in one single drop. The cost is their lifespan shortens. Don't give me that look. I don't watch much of the anime or OVAs or movies.

Anyway, I continued walking until I reached the gates. And of course I have to deal with two Chūnin level ninja. How predictable. You would think the Village Heads would at least assign one Jōnin with another two Chūnin on guard duty just incase. And I just realized something. I don't have anything to prove that I ain't going to cause trouble in the village. Hell, I was stupid enough to carry Yamatō on my waist and walked to them! It just screams to them that I will cause trouble. Which means either two things.

One: They would most likely just kick me out since no enemy ninja would be dumb enough to walk into an enemy village without a disguise on who they really are. Or two: They drag me to their prison. Oh well... might as well make a name for myself in this world. Might as well be the Treasure Sniper. Though unknown to me, in another world Daiki-san, Tsukasa-san, Yuusuke-san, Natsumi-san and all of the original Heisei KRs except Kuuga were watching me. And Tsukasa lost a bet with Daiki.

"Tch. Who am I? I'm... ," I answered the ninja who asked who I was, pausing for dramatic effect. "...the Treasure Sniper," I finished as I pulled out the DiEndDriver and the DiEnd card. I insert it and pushed the gun barrels, causing it to say: "**KAMEN RIDE:... .**" I then pointed the gun to the sky and shouted: "Henshin," before pressing the trigger. And of course, it said: "**...DIEND!**" and in a few seconds where I stood was DiEnd. Albeit a little shorter, but DiEnd nonetheless.

The ninja took a few steps back, obviously shocked with the transformation. I then took out four cards and inserted them.

"**KAMEN RIDE: KAIXA! THEBEE! DELTA! DRAKE!**" said the Driver before I pressed the trigger. Red, green and blue silhouettes of the Riders moved around the place I shot, before combining with their respective copies and become the Riders themselves. The Riders then entered a defensive stance.

"OK boys. Here's the deal. I'm going to enter the village and steal the most precious thing you can over. And before you say anything, yes. I will steal that tree if I think it's precious enough," I said. Hey, personally I don't mind being a thief. I mean, I can call an army if I have enough time. So yeah, I can steal Naruto from Konoha and no one can do a thing. Maybe. Probably. It really depends on the ninjas.

"Y-You can take the demon brat!" said one of the scared Chūnin.

"Demon brat?" I found myself asking. Must be Fū. Meh. I don't mind. Personally, I think she's hot. And what kind of straight male wouldn't want hot girl hangs around them? Probably Vergil unless said hot girl was a demon. Albeit, Fū's probably a kid since she's not dead, but hey I'm a kid too and now I steal stuff and she's probably a ninja now. "Give me a good reason why I would want this so called 'demon brat'?" I didn't know at the time, but Fū was around the area, listening to our conversation.

**(3rd Person Point of View)**

'_Treasure Sniper... ? Steal something precious... and he would steal me from this stupid village if those stupid Chūnin tell him I'm valuable!_' thought a twelve year old girl with light green hair and was unusually short.**(She seems shorter then Naruto when he was sixteen)**

"Our leader! Every time she tries to run away from the village our Village Head personally hunts her down and drags her back!" said the Chūnin, wetting his pants.

"Ugh. Did you just peed yourself? Whatever. I'll take her," said the summoner called DiEnd.

"Too late!" said the other Chūnin, having sound an alarm. The alarm only used for intruders.

"Shit. Now I have to face more ninjas," muttered DiEnd.

'_No... now I won't be able to leave_!' thought Fū.

"I've heard your conversation. You won't be taking the demon," they all heard. They turned their heads in one same direction and saw a man in his 40s. He had jet black hair, and piercing red eyes. He wore a standard Takigakure Flak Jacket, though it had scroll pouches at the side with a black sleeveless shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and ninja sandals.

'_This isn't Shibuki. Who is this guy... ? A male Kurenai?_' thought DiEnd. "So... let me guess... . You're the Village Head?"

"Our real leader is simply too young to take command. As such I'm temporarily take his place until he reaches adulthood," said the man.

'_Well... that explains it... ,_' thought DiEnd. "So... why won't you let me take away the girl?" asked DiEnd.

"It's an asset to the village, even though it is a demon. How did you know the demon took the appearance of a girl?" asked the man, narrowing his eyes.

'_Shit. Forgot about that little fact... ,_' "Uh... caused... I met a guy named Fū and it's kind of a forced habit of me calling him a girl!" '_Whew. Close one. But seriously? What is up with the males in the Yamanaka Clan having pony tails?_'

"I... see... ."

"So~... mind telling me your name? Cause I don't want to leave your grave stone empty." DiEnd said, unknown to them smirking underneath his helmet.

"Takumi Takashi," said the red eye man now known as Takashi.

"Well then Takashi, get ready to die... ," said DiEnd, taking out a card from the case on his belt before closing it.

"Don't let him put it in!" cried out the two Chūnin.

"Too late," mocked DiEnd, inserting the card before pushing the movable part of the weapon.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK!**" said the weapon before he pulled the trigger, shooting his blue and white comrades. But the weapon's seemed to give them a command instead of hurting them. The one with the armor with a dragon fly motif named Drake began to tinker with his weapon while the white and black armored man named Delta pointed his weapon at the Village Head before pulling the trigger.

A blue pyramid shot out of the weapon, stopping right in front of Takashi's chest, generating light between it and Takashi's chest. The white one attached the weapon to his belt while the Drake aimed his weapon at the village leader. With a snap of DiEnd's fingers, Delta jumped and did a bicycle kick on Takashi while Drake just pulled the 'tail' of his weapon, causing it to say: "**RIDER SHOOTING!**"

A blue orb was generated from the top of the weapon, and Drake pull the trigger, releasing it and causing the orb headed straight at Takashi. Delta entered the pyramid, disappearing and then appeared right behind Takashi as the pyramid disappeared. Just as he reappeared, the blue orb hit Takashi, causing to blow up into pieces. His hand almost hit DiEnd in the face, but DiEnd just tilted his head, causing the flying hand to miss.

"Might. Controls. Everything," DiEnd stated, like it was drilled into his head or something.

The two Chūnin just stared in shock, but when two shadows loomed over them, they realized something. They turned their heads, and saw other two armored men were staring down at them, with their arms folded. Naturally, they did what a normal person would do when they saw death. They ran away. Once they were out of sight, DiEnd nodded to his fellow comrades and they disappeared, being absorbed into DiEnd's weapon.

**(?'s Point of View)**

I powered down, and yawned. Hey I was so excited for the convention last night I didn't get enough sleep okay! Then I saw a little bit of green around the corner. And last I checked the only person with green hair in this village was Fū. I walked to the corner, and saw a girl that was my age. With that hair, I knew it was Fū.

"Hello there. What's your name cutie?" I asked, the question causing Fū to blush which in turn cause me to smirk.

"F-Fū... ," she said, stuttering and blushing. How cute.

"Nice to meet you."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name!-?" she said, suddenly full of confidence.

"Uh... ," was my reply. Honestly... I just realized I don't remember my name. But... I'm sure I remembered my name when I was still on my world! OK, I remember I'm Japanese, I was 16 and my birthday is November 1st. So why can't I remember my name!-? This is bad... . Every time I call on a memory where somebody says my name, instead of my name it was replace by a BLEEP. ... . You would think my name was Fuck or something. Which I know it isn't true cause if it is Fuck I would've just locked myself in my room when I figured out what it means. Seriously, I may only care what my friends and family think of me but the embarrassment would be too much for me to handle.

"Hello! What's your name!-?" asked Fū.

Gee aren't you a ball of sunshine? OK, new name. Let's see... . I sighed. Sorry Tendou-san... . OK might as well tell you now if you haven't figured it out, I only respect my parents and the Kamen Riders and their actors. Laugh and, when I finally figure out how to travel between worlds, I will find and kill you. Don't forget, I have an army at the beck of my call. I bet you guys, however, don't.

"My name is... Souji Tendou... ," I said. Hey, at least I didn't copied his name correctly.**(If you're wondering, Tendou's first name is Souji, not... you know, Tendou. People just like calling him by his surname)** And again, unknown to me at the time, Tendou-san won a bet with the other original Heisei Riders.

"Ruler... Heaven? *Tilts head* Ruler of Heaven? You're lucky. You get a cool name."

Actually Tendou-san get's a cool name. Though, all of the Riders get cool name. Kind of unfair actually. "ANYWAY, since you're this village's precious treasure, I'm taking ya. Whether you like it or not," I said.

"Me? Precious? Don't make me laugh. This village hates me."

"Oh. You're precious to this village alright. They just showed their affection with hate, the wrong way." Wonder if Daiki-san would've said that... . "But me however, since you're a treasure, I treat with affection the right way." OK I know that Daiki-san would've said that. She blushed. "Aw... who knew you were a closet pervert," I said with a smirk.

"Am not!" she blushed even heavier. I'm pretty sure she can Hinata a run for her money.

"Uh-huh. Sure... . Alright. Let's go," I said. Now a normal person would ask if she had anything she wanted to bring with. But hey, my personality is practically a fusion of Daiki-san and Vergil. And both of them are total jerks.

"You're a jerk you know that?" she said.

"Yeah. I get that a lot," I said. It was true. Even my friends call me a jerk. Heck, one time, I called one of them a bummer. Another friend of mine defended him and called me a bummer. Which I replied with: "I'm not a bummer. I'm a jerk." Ah memories.

"Why are you smirking?" Fū asked me, suspicious as we walked out of the village.

"Oh. Just remembering good old times. Times before I became a thief."

"Why did you become one anyway?"

"This gun... .*Fū stares at me confused* It's the blue weapon I was holding dumbass... ," I said, earning a slap from Fū.

"You do not call a lady dumbass, dumbass," she said, puffing her cheeks. How cute.

"Whatever. This gun I used to belong to a good thief. And it wasn't because he can steal things without no one noticing. It was because even though people found out he was a thief, they couldn't stop him. Cause he has an army behind his back. An army he can summon whenever he feels like it."

"**Oi(Hey)! Steal that gun... it would help you get revenge on those pathetic villagers... ,**" a voice in Fū's mind said. I didn't know why... but I can hear it, clearly.

'_NO! It was because of you they hated me! If I steal that gun... he'll hate me!_' thought Fū. I heard that too. Maybe I can intercept telepathic thoughts? I should learn how to control it. Don't want to hear some embarrassing thoughts now would I?

"Oi(Hey). You even listening to me?" I asked, even though I knew she was talking to the Seven Tails right now.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Please continue," she said.

"As I was saying. This sword belongs to a real Demon. Well actually he's Half-Demon. Technically speaking he's Half-Devil. Since Devils are stronger than demons and I don't want to disrespect him by calling him a lowly demon, much less a Half-Demon," I said, showing the twelve year old the Yamatō

"**NOT TRUE! Demons are much more powerful than those puny Devils!**" yelled the Seven Tails. Man he was loud. Too bad an old friend of mine was way louder.

"This sword... not only can it tear through space but it can also opened the gate to Hell."

"**WHAT!-? I NEVER EVEN HEARD OF SUCH A SWORD!**" yelled the Seven Tails, it's screaming causing Fū to wince. This didn't even compare to wince I usually gave to my friend when he gets too loud.

"Hm? Demon in you giving you a hard time?" I asked, knowing full well it was.

"Yeah. It said it never heard of a sword that can do that," said Fū.

"That's because it belonged to another universe. Ask it if it heard about Sparda."

"**SPARDA!-? THAT KATANA BELONGED TO THAT NO GOOD, HUMAN LOVING, BACK STABBING BASTARD!-?**" the Seven Tails yelled. Wow. It was almost as loud as my friend. But not close enough.

"It heard. Who's Sparda?" asked Fū.

"Sparda was a Devil from another universe that sealed the gate to Hell in said universe.

"**I'LL KILL THAT TRAITOR! TELL HIM TO TELL US WHERE THAT BASTARD IS!**" commanded the Seven Tails to it's host. Can this thing get quieter? Cause really, one of the good things of being in another world is I don't have to hear a very loud loudmouth. Wait... I forgot about Naruto... dammit.

"Let me guess... it want's to know where Sparda is?" I asked, getting a nod from Fū. "Sparda already passed away."

"**WHAT!-? THAT TRAITOR DESERVES TO BE KILLED BY A DEMON! COME BACK TO THE LIVING YOU BASTARD!**" yelled the Seven Tails. Fū decided to tune out the giant demon kabutomushi(Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle), causing me to stop hearing the demon's ranting. God, if it was that loud I'm actually afraid how loud Naruto really is.

**(3rd Person Point of View)**

Unknown to Tendou, Fū decided to concentrate her thoughts on him. '_This guy... he took me away from that nightmare... . Even though I don't worth anything. Wait a minute... ,_' thought Fū. "You're not going to sell me at the black market are you?"

"*Chuckles* Nope. Like the ex-wielder of this gun, I don't sell my treasure. My treasure is mine and mine alone," Tendou said. He then smiled to himself. Not one of them 'I'm better than you' smirks, but a genuine smile. Fū didn't know why, but she liked that smile.

"So... where are we going?"

"To the nearest town. We're going to get clothes and equipment," Tendou said, before making a turn.

"Why are you going into the forest?" Fū asked.

"Just shut up and follow me," was all Tendou said.

"Jerk... ," muttered Fū, but followed him anyway. When she reached where Tendou was, she was shock. There in front of him was machine that she had never seen before. "What... is that?"

"In another universe it's a machine called a motorcycle," stated Tendou.

"Hey yeah! You said Sparda came from another universe!"

"Fū. We're in a world where people can breathe fire, walk on water and generate lightning as if it were armor. Normal people can't do that. If you ninjas can breathe fire, don't you think another universe exist?"

"Well... you're right about that... ."

"Your world may not be technology advance as mine, but you can do things people can only dream off."

"You're... from another world!-?"

"So was the original DiEnd."

'_DiEnd? That's right. That's what the gun said... ._'

"He was a thief that went to different worlds and stole the most precious thing the world he was on had. Unlike him... I'm going to steal every single precious thing this world has to offer. Then leave."

"So... you'll leave me... ?"

"No. I'm taking my treasure with me. No point of leaving my treasure somewhere someone can take it."

"I... see... ." '_If I leave this world... I can start over. But... I feel... like he's already helping me start over... ._'

"Alright. We wasted enough time already. Let's go before your village send ninja's after us." said Tendou, getting on the bike. Fū nodded and got on, holding his waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"You may want to close your eyes for the rest of the trip," said Tendou, getting an "Okay," from Fū.

And so... Tendou began his adventure as Kamen Rider DiEnd or the Treasure Sniper. What awaits him on the Naruto no Sekai(World of Naruto)?

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me in your review if I made any mistakes. And... um... well... don't be surprise when more previews show up. Since I have more ideas now and I can't update my other fics till I post those ideas. Or write them down. Whichever works.<strong>


	6. Another Winx Club XOver

**Disclaimer: Do not own KR or Winx Club. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Episode 1: A Magical Day<em>**

Bloom was having... a pretty normal day if her normal overprotective father's present had to say anything about it. She had just sent Kiko to go find an acorn so they can play together. She then took out an apple from the basket of the bicycle, and took about out of it. '_Hm... delicious!_' thought Bloom, remembering where she had gotten the apple. Two foreigners were passing by a town. One of them was a little girl, the other was a young man her age. Bloom was just cycling when she saw the little girl dropped her stuffed bunny as the two crossed the road.

The young man tried to stop her, but the girl ran back into the middle of the streets to pick up her bunny. And a truck was going to run her over if Bloom haven't saved her. The young man thanked Bloom, before giving a scolding to the little girl. Judging by what language he used and the girl's facial features, Bloom guessed that the two were Japanese. As a thank you for saving her, the little girl took out an apple that was in her picnic basket.

"I better ask where they bought that apple if we ever meet again... ," said Bloom to herself, and then Kiko came back and tried to take her somewhere with a scared look. "What? Did you bump into those scary squirrels again?" Bloom asked him, giggling at the memory where a few squirrels bullied Kiko because he was taking their acorns. While it wasn't nice, it was funny. Especially on how Kiko overreacted at the time.

"Alright. Alright, I'll come and see," said Bloom, seeing that Kiko wasn't letting go of her pants. She quickly got up and followed Kiko deeper in the park, where the trees can surround people and hid them from plain sight. She heard fighting as she and Kiko got closer to their destination. Moving her head from behind a tree, she saw a young woman her age with long blonde hair in pigtails in an weird orange outfit, with a long staff like weapon, using it to beat away small red creatures.

"Back! Back I say!" the young woman yelled at the creatures. One of them became bold enough and tried to jump at her, but she kicked it away easily. She then directed her hand at a group of the creatures. "**Rising Sun!**" the young woman cried out, releasing a yellow ball of light that looked like it disintegrated the red creatures. Though, in the shadows, Bloom saw a huge shadow figure that was let out a low groan.

"Whoa... we both can't be seeing things, right?" Bloom asked Kiko, not really believing what she was seeing. Her pet rabbit only responded by face-faulting.

"**Solar Wind!**" the young woman cried out, slamming her staff onto a ground that released a wave of light, which managed to knock away all the red creatures into the shadows. Though, Bloom saw that the figure had grabbed one of the red creatures and crushed it in anger. It then revealed itself, being a yellow ogre wearing red overalls.

'_Ogre's wear overalls... ?_' Bloom asked herself in her mind as the young woman stated that the power of 'Solaria' will flatten it, though it(probably him judging by the deep voice) countered saying that she'll get flatten, tackling her and ordered the red creatures to restrain her.

The young woman tried to break free, but there was to many of the red creatures restraining her. "You'll never get away with this!" she managed to muffle out.

"I think I just did!" the ogre mocked her, swiping the girls staff from the red creature holding it. "You're scepter is ours now! And you... are history!" he menacingly grinned at the young woman with another red creature doing the same. Bloom was going to help her then and there, but it a voice stopped her.

"Hey. Don't go raping young Human woman now. Go rape your own species ogre," a male voice told him. Everyone faced the same direction and saw a brown messy haired teen wearing a white shirt under a black opened jacket with brown baggy and black boots. On his waist was a normal belt, except that it had a right hand for a buckle oddly enough.

"You should go back to your own realm... ," said a little girl behind him, stepping out of his shadow. Her clothes were best described as 'Gothic Lolita' fashion, with a small black hat and equally black umbrella to boot. She had black hair just the teen next to her, except it had a blue hue to it and had pink streaks. Bloom immediately recognized them, as they were two foreigners she had met before.

The ogre though, growled. "Go away! This doesn't concern you!" he told them.

"I think it does. You're not supposed to be here. So, give back that scepter to the girl and go home ogre," said the teen, putting a bulky ring. Oddly, instead of a gem it had a black right hand instead.

"Why don't you make me!-?" the ogre growled, with the red creatures growling in agreement.

"OK then," said the teen, taking out a ring that was equally bulky as the one on his right hand, except this time it had a ruby gem in it. He then gave it to the little girl next to him, who swiped the ruby's surface, revealing it now had small transparent goggles for lack of a better word just as the teen moved his right hand over his belt buckle.

**DRIVER ON. PLEASE!**

Those were the words the belt announced, despite the fact it looked like a normal belt with an oddly shaped belt buckle. But then, the belt took a different shape, becoming a high-tech belt that seemed to fit with the black right hand shaped buckle. The girl have back the ruby ring, where the teen put it on.

"Wait! Who are you!-?" the ogre asked, realizing that the teen in front of him is not a normal Human.

"Me? I'm Ueki Haruto. Age 16, and... a Kamen Rider," he introduced himself, though he said the last part with a sigh while giving a stare at the little girl next to him. He then pushed the levers besides the belt buckle, causing the buckle's fingers to move about 45 degrees clockwise, making it resemble a black left hand.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN****  
><strong>

Those were the words that the belt continued to repeat in a chant, with Ueki muttering a "Henshin" before placing his hand over the buckle.

**FLAME! PLEASE!  
>HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!<strong>

As the belt began chanting, it released a red ring that had multiple different symbols to Ueki's left. The ring then moved itself through Ueki, covering the young man in bright red flames that didn't seem to hurt him if him not screaming in pain was any indication. The flames then quickly died out, but it didn't reveal Ueki. Instead it revealed a man wearing black armor with a black coat over it. The most noticeable features on the man was his coat had red linings, with red wristbands as well. On his chest was ruby colored chest armor, that seemed to resemble muscles. On his ankles were matching red ankle bands while chained to his belt were a lot of different rings similar to the ones on his hands.

The man also wore a helmet, which was mainly silver with top back part being black. The face of the helmet, however, resembled the ruby on the ring on his left hand. In fact, when comparing the two, his helmet looked like a larger scale version of said ring.

"Saa(Now)... ," the man stated with Ueki's voice that had a slight echo to it. "... Shoutaimu da(it's Showtime)" he stated in Japanese as he charged at the ogre. Snapping out his stupor, the ogre ordered the red creatures to attack. Bloom (and the young woman) can only look on at awe, seeing that Ueki was easily handling the smaller (and thus faster) enemies with ease.

"Finish them off already! My soap opera is about to start!" the Goth Lolita wearing girl yelled at him.

Ueki sighed. "I knew I should've rented a cheap hotel... . But no... I just had to pick one with cable... ," he muttered to himself, unaware that Bloom and the young woman sweat-dropped when they heard him. He then took a ring from all the ones that were chained to his belt and switched it with the one on his right hand. Ueki then pushed the lever on the side of the belt buckle again, causing the buckle to look like a right hand again. He quickly scanned the ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A small red ring, similar to the one he used to transform, appeared in front of Ueki's face. He then inserted his right hand into it, and took out an oddly styled gun, which Bloom and young woman had noted that it has a much too long handle. He then qucikly blast away the red creatures. "Bye bye... ," said Ueki tauntingly, pushing the black lever on the gun. Said black lever was connected to a black symbol that looked like it was a closed hand. By pushing it, the hand opened up, as if reaching for a handshake.

**COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!  
>COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!<strong>

The gun began chanting. Ueki then quickly put his left hand over the gun's hand, as if he was about to shake it.

**FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE!  
>HI, HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!<strong>

The gun announced. Ueki then pointed the gun into the sky as the barrel began to charge up a large fireball. Pulling the trigger, Ueki shot the fireball into the air, which separated into smaller fireballs that disintegrated the red creatures. Kiko, seeing the whole fight, cheered for Ueki, and began fist fighting motions. That is, until he noticed one of the red creatures behind him. He immediately paled and fainted. Ueki, noticing this, transformed his gun into a slightly short bladed sword and threw to Bloom.

She caught it, and comically taped the red creature's shoulder. "Hey you," she stated, causing the creature to stare at her in confusion. "Hands off Kiko!" she said, cutting the creature in half, making it explode in small light. Kiko woke up, and began cheering for his owner.

"Hey you, get over here!" said the ogre, grabbing Bloom by her arms, which caused the red haired girl to drop Ueki's sword. The ogre then picked the sword up. "One move and the girls get it ring boy!" the ogre stated.

"Oi(Hey) Haruto! Aren't you a Wizard!-? Do some Magic already!" complained the Gothic Lolita wearing girl.

"Enough with calling me a Wizard already, Koyomi!" Ueki complained. He then stared at the ogre, pondering what he should do while the young woman got up and was about to send a blast at the ogre, had not Bloom released a wave of fire from her body, causing the ogre to release her and roll away in pain. Ueki, or Wizard if the little girl named Koyomi has anything to say about it, and the young woman quickly ran to Bloom. Wizard helped her up while the young woman picked up her scepter.

"Looks like you and I are not the only one who can do Magic here," said the young woman to Wizard.

"Seems like it," Wizard commented, staring at Bloom.

"I... did that... ?" asked Bloom, noticing the burn marks on the grass.

The ogre growled, and got back up. However, Stella shot him down(literally), with a little help with her scepter. Kiko, on a tree trunk, mimicked her movements, but then noticed one of the red creatures managed to take a bite out of Bloom's pants before returning to the ogre. "We'll meet again blonde... ," he stated, before they all disappeared in a puff of purple smock.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to that... ," commented the young woman, before suddenly fainting. As he and the girls(along with Kiko) surrounded her, Wizard noticed that the young woman's clothes had... reverted for lack of a more suitable term, into an orange dress.

"Oh man! We've gotta take her to the hospital or something!" Bloom panicked as a red symbol appeared underneath Wizard, which took back his armor as he gone through him.

"And what? Say that I just turned into a 'Wizard' and help her fought an ogre. Yeah, they'll totally believe that... ," he stated, before realizing something. "... . You're that girl... ."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're that guy I met before and she's the girl I saved... ," said Bloom, looking at Koyomi.

"I'm Ueki Haruto. She's Tomoko Koyomi," introduced Ueki.

"You're doing it again... ," complained Koyomi. She gotten a confused look from Ueki and Bloom. "In Japan, people usually introduce their family name first then their given name. But in most other parts of the world, it's the opposite. Give name then family name. Ueki and Tomoko is our surnames. Haruto and Koyomi is our first names," she stated.

"... Don't you have to a soap opera to watch... ?" questioned Ueki, or Haruto.

"Ah! I forgot! Stupid Haruto!" complained Koyomi, as Haruto tossed her a key. "I'll see you back at the hotel, nii-san!" she said, running off.

"Nii... san?" questioned Bloom, as Haruto picked up the young woman.

"It means 'Big Brother' or just plain old 'Brother' in Japanese," said Haruto. "So~~~, mind if she crashes at your place?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Haruto watched in amusement as Bloom argued with her father on what happened. The amusing part being that Bloom's father pretended like he believed her, only to shot her hopes down. And the sad thing is Bloom keeps falling for it. Finally, the blond man decided that they should call the police and take the girl to the hospital, though he gave Haruto a small glare. The fact that the Cheshire Smile on Haruto's face practically screams '<em>I'm going to rape your daughter!<em>' did not help.

"Oh, please don't tell anyone about me... ," said the young blonde woman that Haruto was sitting next to.

"Oh! She's coming to," stated Bloom's mother. "How are you feeling dear?" she asked the young woman.

"Just fine!" said the young blonde, almost with a perky attitude. "Thanks for helping me out," she said to Bloom and Haruto.

"No problem," said Bloom, waving it off.

"My name is Stella," she introduced herself.

"My name is Bloom," Bloom introduced herself, before the two young women stared the sole male teen in the house.

"Haruto," the young man said simply.

"Should we call your parents Stella?" asked Bloom's mother.

"Um... that would be a little difficult... ," said Stella with a small smile, as if she knew something that they all didn't. "I'm not really from around here... . Have you heard of 'Solaria'? It's a kingdom, from far far away... ." She then stated that she was a fairy, and she was on her way to Alfea, a school for fairies. Bloom's father, not believing it, wanted to call the police, hand already on the phone. Though, Stella changed the phone into a lettuce and carrot, causing Haruto to suppressed his laughter along with Bloom. "Believe me now?"

"I was there dad! I saw everything!" said Bloom, looking at Haruto. He knew what she was implying. If he had transformed in front of her parents earlier it would save them some trouble explaining of Magic's existence. But Haruto just replied with; '_I'm a Kamen... uh... Masked Rider for a reason_'.

"I was on my way to Alfea, but then those creatures attacked me! I had to stop by here to fight them off," Stella stated. "Your daughter and Haruto over there saved my life, with Haruto going armored knight on them while Bloom released a burst of fire from her body!"

"Actually... I don't know how I did it... ," Bloom said, looking sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head in nervousness.

"A fairy doesn't need to know, she just does it!" stated Stella.

"I'm... I'm a fairy... ?" Bloom asked, stars practically in her eyes.

'_Oh Kami-sama(God) no... ,_' thought Haruto, already face-palming and groaning, something that Bloom's parents agreed with since Bloom never let the topic 'Fairies are real' go.

"Off course you are! Don't tell me you're not," said Stella. "Have you registered for the new program at Alfrea? It's the best school for young fairies like you and me!"

"Well, before you girls start talking to the point my ears fall off, I'm going back to my hotel," stated Haruto, getting off Bloom's couch.

"Hey, you're not going stay?" asked Bloom.

"Nnnope," Haruto stated, already walking towards the door.

But then Bloom grabbed his arm. "Come on! I still want to know, how your Magic works!" she pleaded.

"Hey yeah! I met a lot of guys who could use Magic, but I never seen guys who needed rings to preform them!" said Stella.

'_I am tempted to use one of said rings to get out of here... ,_' thought Haruto. "Look. My Magic is kinda... complicated. It's better if you don't bother with me," he stated, getting out of Bloom's grasp, something that saddened the young woman for some reason. It also saddened the ring Wizard. It was like, he/she was leaving/left by a family member. '_No need to bring them into this. Besides, I doubt the Magic Community will enjoy me destroying Humanity's potential to use Magic... ,_' he thought as he left.

* * *

><p>We now turn to Haruto, running through the streets as he raced against the clock back to Bloom's house. "I just had to leave!" he muttered to himself as he heard another roar. He ran faster, if that was even possible, and arrived in front of Bloom's house. He then kicked the door down, and saw the house was trashed. He looked at the living room, and saw Stella, in her fairy form, fighting off the yellow ogre from before and a blue monster that Haruto classified as a troll.<p>

"Tch. Looks like an out of control party is going on here... ," Haruto muttered to himself just as Stella kicked the yellow ogre out. But then the blue troll kicked her through the window. It then began walking to the backyard. "Should get this out first... ," Haruto told himself as he took out a ring, before putting on and quickly placed it over his belt, which was in it's 'inactive' state.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A familiar red portal appeared in front of Haruto, before he took out what Koyomi liked to call; the 'WizarSwordGun' and walked to the the crushed door frame that the troll smashed. He saw Bloom and Stella were on the ground, with the troll looking menacingly towards them until a piece of rope tied to a purple balled wrapped itself around the troll's neck. Said rope belonged to a surprisingly magenta color haired young man about his age, wearing a blue and white uniform. Next to the young man was an orange haired spectacle wearing teen, a blond haired one and a brown haired one. All of them wearing the same uniform.

"Guys, I'm ready!" stated the orange haired one, holding a blaster.

"Okay then, let's take him to jail where he belongs!" stated the blonde haired teen, holding a blue colored energy shield with an energy sword of the same color.

"What's the rush? Why not have a little fun first?" asked the magenta haired boy, not looking like he was even struggling as he hold the troll back.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you," stated the brown haired teen, leaning on his green colored energy broadsword. "After all, this is our first mission," he stated, as the magenta colored teen got flung to the girls, courtesy of the troll. "I rest my case."

Haruto could only sighed before he blasted the troll. "You know, if I knew you girls were going to get into trouble like this, I would've stayed... ," Haruto commented as the troll let out a battle yell before charging at him. He countered by blasting the troll again. Haruto then scanned the Connect Ring once more.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The red ring appeared again, this time he pulled Kiyomi out of it, and she looked like she was going to barf any second now. "You okay?" he asked her, which she furiously shook her head before barfing on some poor flowers. "Poor flowers," Haruto commented.

"You know if you pull anyone into those portals they'll get sick!" Kiyomi complained.

"I know. That's why I pulled you out of it," he told her with an evil smirk. "That'll teach you not to mess with my stuff." The troll let out another furious yell, but Haruto blasted him again. "No manners at all, this guy... ," commented Haruto, tossing the WizarSwordGun at Kiyomi. He then switched the Connect Ring with the Driver On Ring, along with putting on the Flame Ring. He then scanned the Driver On Ring.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

He then walked down the stairs, seeing that there was no room for him to transform. While walking, he pushed the levers at the side of the 'WizarDriver' as Kiyomi liked to call it, setting it to it's Left Hand Mode.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN**

"Henshin... ," Haruto muttered, before placing his left hand over the belt buckle.

**FLAME! PLEASE!**  
><strong>HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!<strong>

The red ring appeared on his left, and passed through him. This covered the young man in flames before they died out, revealing the young man encased in the black and ruby armor. "Saa(Now)... ," he said in Japanese. "... Showtaimu da(it's Showtime)... ," he finished as Kiyomi tossed him the WizarSwordGun, which he transformed into it's Sword Mode. Now Bloom and Stella(along with the boys) figured out why the gun had such a long handle.

The troll charged at him, which Haruto/Wizard blocked with ease, though he noticed the troll still managed to push him against the ground. "Oi(Hey)! Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi!" Wizard complained. "Come on already!" he told the ogre, who was still not letting up. '_Why do I feel a sense of déjà-vu?_' Wizard thought to himself before the troll flipped him over. "Whoa!" Wizard cried out as he summersaulted back to the ground. "That was close." He turned to the troll.

"Great. Tough guy. Super... ," Wizard muttered, taking out another Ring from his chain of Rings before putting it on his right hand. He then scanned it.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Wizard gained a red aura just as a red seal appeared underneath him. Said red seal split into four, with Wizard's red aura disappearing. Then the seal under Wizard disappeared, with the three other seals rising up, creating corporal copies of Wizard**(AN: This was written before the Copy Ring debuted)**. Said copies drew out their respective WizarSwordGun along with the original, two in Sword Mode while the other two was in Gun Mode. The Wizards holding the weapon in Sword Mode charged at the troll, their blades cutting the troll's skin.

The two Wizards then jumped away, making way for the silver bullets that were shot from the remaining two Wizards. Then three of the Wizards disappeared in a red aura, while the remaining one took out another Ring and prepared his belt to scan it.

**LUPACHI MAGIC READY TO GO!**

The belt chanted those words before Wizard quickly scanned the Ring.

**CHŌĪNE!** **KICK STRIKE! SAIKYŌ!**

A magic ring appeared before Wizard, just as he got into a position that said he was charging up on power.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT. Yeah, I'm jerk for just leaving it hanging just like that. But since it was hanging around WAY before the Copy Ring even debuted, I decided to just post this anyway. Needed to post something anyway to show you that I'm still alive. BTW, remember how I said that I would post a story if I wrote 10 chapters of it? Yeah well now I decided it to be 5 chapters considering the fact I'm taking forever to complete them.<strong>

**So anyway, hope you like the beginning of this story. If I ever manage to finish this chap plus 4 later chapters, then I'll post it. BTW, at least we finally know how to spell the Kick Strike sound.**


	7. Dark Decade's Beginning

**Author's Reasons: I've been looking for a Dark Decade fic, since I don't really like Decade's magenta color scheme that much. I think Dark Decade looks cooler with all those dark colors. And then there's the fact I can put different series by using Decade/Diend/Dark Decade, without messing with the plot in another series.**

**Important Notes: Dark Decade's appearance is only in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes and Kamen Rider Cliamx Heroes W. And he is practically just a color swapped Decade. We don't know the full capacity of Dark Decade's powers, so I'm making up my own.**

**DD(Dark Decade) will still have the ability to change into the first 9 Heisei Riders(Hear me out! Don't throw stuff at me! I have a reason for it), but he will also have the ability to transform into evil Riders like Ouja, Gaoh, G Den-O, Kick Hopper, Punch Hopper(I know the Hoppers aren't really evil. But they fit the bill. At least Kick Hopper does since he would side with Dai-Shocker), Odin, Psyga, Saga(I know he's not evil in the end. But as Saga, Taiga was still a villain) etc.**

**When in his Complete Form, DD can summoned one Rider to his that would mimic his movement perfectly. However, instead of the nine Heisei's Riders' Final Form(well most of them anyway), he summons their Dark counterparts;**

**Kuuga: Ultimate Kuuga(with black eye pieces, not red)**  
><strong>Agito: Mirage Agito(From the S.I.C Hero Saga)<strong>  
><strong>Ryuki: Ryuga<strong>  
><strong>Faiz: Orga<strong>  
><strong>Blade: Glaive<strong>  
><strong>Hibiki: Kabuki<strong>  
><strong>Kabuto: Dark Kabuto<strong>  
><strong>Den-O: Nega Den-O<strong>  
><strong>Kiva: Dark Kiva<strong>

**Well, that's pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or anything that appears in this fic except my OCs. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Episode 1: The Day the Dark Decade Began<strong>_

'_How did I got into this again... ?_' I thought to myself as a white figure walked towards my fallen form. If you're wondering who I am, my name is Arashi Tsubasa. I'm no one special. Just your Average Joe as the Americans would say it. I'm 15 years old, had messy black hair and ocean blue eyes. It should be noted that my hair is so long that it can cover my ears and forehead whole, with a few bangs over my eyes(making it resemble a short shag hairstyle though I'm pretty sure it's not).

And you're probably wondering what mess I'm in, right? Well, to know that we need to rewind the clock to say... earlier this afternoon? So there I was, in my room, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. I was (and still am) wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie over a black long sleeve shirt, grey fingerless gloves that reached to my forearms, blue jeans and white socks. My usual pair of black and white sneakers were downstairs on a shoe racket, after all why should I wear shoes in my own house, let alone my own room? Unless I want it to get dirty off course. Oops, getting off topic. Anyway, at some point I dozed off and woke up just in time to gather up my things and leave my house hastily.

Why I was in a hurry you ask? Well you see, I'm an otaku, or nerd in English. Yeah go ahead. Laugh at the geek. Get it out your system already. I have all the time in the world(Not). Are ya done? Good. Now don't think I'm sort of anti-sosial loser that gets beat up on a daily basis. I'm just anti-sosial. Anyway, I'm an otaku, meaning I'm interested in Tokusatsu, Anime, Manga and cartoons from overseas. My favorite Tokustasu show of all time is Kamen Rider. Compared to Super Sentai, Kamen Riders have a much more darker storyline, plus you won't go blind from seeing the show since the KRs don't wear brightly colored spandex suits(Well, with the exception of a few Riders...).

There's a Kamen Rider convention going on nearby my home so I decided to go. In the black backpack I was carrying on my shoulder, was most of my Kamen Rider things. Which wasn't really much. It was just a DX DecaDriver with a RideBooker filled with Kamen Ride Cards from the TV series; Kamen Rider Decade. I like Decade for his powers and personality. Armor color... not so much. Well, his standard form armor anyway. Too. Much. Pink. And yes hardcore KR fans, I know it's magenta but it still looks like pink.

But I have the Climax Heroes video games, from the original to Fourze. And, I gotta tell ya, I like playing Dark Decade more then the original Decade. But unfortunately, that scrapped Dark Decade from OOO and Fourze. Hopefully, when they make a Climax Heroes Wizard, they'll put Dark Decade back in the character roster. Or at least put alternate colors... .

But I'm ranting aren't I? Anyway, my Kamen Ride Card Collection was vast, since I like to go to the local arcade and play the KR Ganbaride Game. I've got the original 9 Heisei Riders in my collection(With the picture on the cards the same one used in the show instead of showing the Rider himself in a fighting pose) along with most non-secondary Kamen Riders(Secondary KRs are partners of the Primary Riders, fighting with him with no questions ask or fight against him but eventually reconcile).

Oddly, I never got the secondary Riders. Seriously. No Leangle. No Birth. No Zeronos**(SJ: Guess why I chose these three)**. Nada. Most of my Riders are antagonists. Like Ouja, Odin, Ketaros, Caucasus, Yuuki... . But hey, so I don't got my some of my favorite Riders. Big whoop. At least I still got some cool Riders. Anyway, when I arrived, I see Kamen Rider fans wearing awesome or very sad imitations of the real Kamen Rider costumes, buying Kamen Rider merchandise, taking photos of the people wearing Kamen Rider costumes etc. Normal things you do when you're in a convention.

But after an hour or so, I heard a ringing noise. Like the ringing noise of America's version of Kamen Rider Ryuki. I look around, and saw nothing out of the odd with the convention. '_Must've been my mind playing tricks on me,_' I thought as I continued to walk through the convention. It was then I saw a crowd forming between some stalls. I walked to the nearest person and tapped their shoulder. Facing me was my classmate, Maihime Tsuki.

She was your average Japanese girl. Long black hair, sapphire blue eyes, cute face and for some reason she was wearing our school's uniform despite the fact it was a Saturday. Oh wait. She's not wearing our school uniform. She was wearing the outfit Basshaa/Ramon from Kamen Rider Kiva wears during the year 2008 in the show.

"Maihime?" I asked in disbelief. As I said before, I was anti-sosial. As such, I call people by their last name instead of their given name, if only to piss them off. Tsuki was one of your snobbish, spoiled popular girls that think they can get away with everything. So yeah, forgive me if I saw the last person that I thought would ever be in the convention _is_ actually here.

"A-A-Arashi-san... ," she said to me in shock, shocking me. Cause one; she used the -san honorifics on my name. She never calls anyone in school with the -san honorific, not even the teachers. Two; she didn't used that snobbish tone of voice that everyone in school heard, though I played it off because she was in shock of seeing me. "I guess I should've expected seeing you here... since you're a fellow otaku and all... ," she whispered to herself, though I heard it.

"What is someone like _you_ doing here?" I asked her, emphasizing the word 'you'.

"You've got to promise you won't tell anyone in school about this!" she practically begged, gripping my shoulder with all the strength she could muster. Which wasn't really much compared to my strength. And no, I'm not bragging. Anyway, I now have the choice of making the girl cry by telling everyone she was an otaku or just plain keep my mouth shut and let her continue her everyday life without anyone knowing her dark secret.

"... Why do you act the way you do in school?" I asked her. If she doesn't have a good reason, I'm telling. Simple as that.

"... ," she stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "You know that my family is rich right... ?" she asked me. Then I remembered that the girl comes from a high class clan that acts like she does in school. How do I know? Family Day. Met her whole clan. You get the picture.

"What, is it tradition to act like snobs?" I asked her, joking with scoff.

"Yes," she confirmed, causing my eyes to snap open. I then look at her with a look that said 'Seriously?' and she nodded.

"... Fine. I'll keep your secret," I told her, causing her to smile brightly. I noticed the smile was more genuine then her smile I usually see at school. '_Guess her story has some truth after all... ._' I mused. Though I was wondering if I should doubt it, just in case at least. "Anyway, what's with the crowd?"

"Why don't you follow me?" she asked me, taking my hand and leading me into the crowd. I protested, but she didn't listened. I could only apologize to the people that she offended as she dragged me towards the source of the crowd. As we got closer, I noticed that someone was playing a violin. And the strangest thing was, it was a perfect replica of the song Otoya and his son Kurenai Wataru usually play on their violins.

When we finally reach the source, we saw Takeda Kouhei playing the song. I didn't really expected him to appear in the convention, so I was surprise. When he finished playing his violin, he seemed to turn to me and smiled. Almost evilly. Though, I doubt everyone but me noticed. He then turn to the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you. You have just heard the great Kurenai Otoya playing. I'm sure it was an honor to you all... ," he said.

Man. I almost forgot the one thing I hate about Otoya. Way to cocky.

"Though now... it's extinction time Humans... ," he said, confusing the crowd. Then suddenly, a real life version of Kivat-bat the 2nd flew to his hand, saying his traditional 'Gabuu' before he bit Otoya, causing Fangire markings to appear on the apparent Human's face. Kouhei, or should I say Otoya, then perched Kivat onto the Power Roost of the Dark Kibuckle**(SJ: No I'm not making this up. Check out the Kamen Rider Wiki for proof)**, causing his transformation into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

I'm pretty sure most people pissed their pants at that point. Didn't really help when four other people walked to Dark Kiva and transformed into Kamen Rider Alternative, Dark Kabuto, Ryuga and Orga. Wait... weren't they destroyed by Decade?(Well, Alternative was destroyed by Dark Kiva, the other three were destroyed by DCD) I realized that this must be before Decade visited the Nega no Sekai(Negative World).

Oh... crap... .

People began screaming in fear as they ran away from the Dark Riders. I grabbed Tsuki's hand(though I had no idea why I did so) and ran towards to the entrance while pulling her along the way. However, the Ryuga summersaulted over him and blocked our way. We ran to another direction, but Orga came from behind a stall(how he got over there so fast without me noticing I have no idea) and like his ally, blocked the path. I turned to another direction, only to see it was blocked by Dark Kabuto(at least this time there's a logical explanation on how he got there so fast).

I then looked up, and saw a curtain mirror hybrid wall forming from the roof. Tsuki noticed this as well, and pushed me out of it before it trapped both us there. This left her all alone against the Dark Riders. "AAHH! GELNEWTS!" Someone in the building yelled. I turned around and saw, indeed, Gelnewts walking like zombies towards the Rider fans. I turned back to Tsuki, and saw the Dark Riders slowly walking towards.

Tsuki then apparently noticed something, and ran towards it, managing to dodge the Dark Rider's fists and kicks as she did so. She grabbed whatever she saw, and I heard a zipper opening. No doubt she found a bag of some sorts and checking it's contents. I could only bang on the curtain/mirror wall, yelling Tsuki's name(or rather, family name. What? I told you I'm anti-social).

Dark Kiva was apparently speaking to Tsuki, however, she then shook her head, firmly holding... my bag!-? I checked my bag and indeed, my bag was missing. '_Wait... why am I worried about a stupid bag!-? A person's life is in stake here and I'm worrying about my stuff!-?_' I thought in disbelief of myself. I shook my head, and saw Tsuki throwing my bag towards me. Somehow, it managed to phase through the curtain/mirror wall, with the inside of hit glowing blue. I quickly took out one of it's contents, the DecaDriver.

It had blue electricity circling around it, before it became more intense, blinding me and probably a lot of other people. I opened my eyes and saw that my DecaDriver had changed from white, black and a red window to pure black and a purple window. It had become the Dark DecaDriver. "No way... ," I said in disbelief. Then, covered in a blue aura, my RideBooker came out my bag, it's pink DCD symbol turning blue. My Kamen Ride Cards also came out my bag, the pictures on the cards transforming into head shots of the respective Kamen Rider in the picture as they inserted themselves into my RideBooker. It then disappeared.

"Arashi-san! Help!" Tsuki shouted to me. I then remembered what was going on around me. I attached the Dark DecaDriver around my waist, and as expected, a leather strap came out from one end of the Driver and attached itself to the other end, turning the Driver into a belt with an oversized buckle. I pulled the sides of the buckle, turning the middle part of the Dark DecaDriver 90 degrees clockwise to reveal a card slot. I then open the RideBooker(which had reappeared on the left side of the belt), and took out a Kamen Ride Card, which was a headshot of Dark Decade.

"... Hen... shin... ," I said in a tone of voice that practically scream that 'I'm possessed!', tossing the card into the air and catching it on my left hand. I then inserted it into the Dark DecaDriver and immediately closing it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DARK DECADE**

Ten black silhouettes circled around me. Unlike Decade's transformation, they weren't summon by the symbols of the first 9 Heisei Riders, which should explain why their's an even number of silhouettes instead of an odd number. They then continued to circle(and no, they weren't walking. They were practically sliding across the ground), before stopping suddenly(while striking various fighting poses) to slam themselves into me, creating the Dark Decade armor.

Once more, unlike Decade's transformation, the armor already had color(the gold part of the armor was already there). Then the black cards that were released from the Dark DecaDriver slammed themselves into the helmet, completing it. I was pretty sure the Signal Pointer(the dark yellow glass on the helmet) flashed when the eye pieces of my helmet flashed blue.

The transformation had caused the wall in front of me to shatter, just like in the first episode of Kamen Rider Decade. However, unlike Decade, the glass didn't managed to kill anyone. Seriously, all the Riders the pretty much shatter the shards headed their way with their arms. Dark Kiva made a 'Hmph' sound, as if trying to tell me he was smirking.

"It would seem our mission is done. Let's go, my Dark Riders," commanded Dark Kiva, disappearing in a glass like curtain along with the other Dark Riders. I ran over to Tsuki.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You're... a Kamen Rider now... ," she said. I was wondering if she was going to go all fan-girl on me considering the fact I'm a real life Kamen Rider now. Judging by the glint in her eyes, I say I was right. '_Better find an excuse now before she glomps me. Oh right... still have to handle the Gelnewts... ,_' I thought. Seriously, what was wrong with me at that time?

"Yeah... . And I'm going to handle those Gelnewts... ," I told her before running towards the nearest Gelnewt, kicking it right in the face. I then turn into the others. I took out another card from the RideBooker, checking it to see it was a Kamen Ride: Ouja card. I smirked, opening the card slot of the Dark DecaDriver before inserting the card.

**KAMEN RIDE: OUJA**

Those were the words that the belt announced before three silhouettes of the Ouja armor covered me one by one before transforming me into Kamen Rider Ouja wearing a Dark DecaDriver instead of his V-Buckle belt. I then cracked my neck, before giving them the universal 'Come on' motion. The Gelnewts growled, before charging right at me. I de-attached the RideBooker from my belt and transformed it into it's Sword Mode. I then charged at the Gelnewts, slashing at various parts of their body as I passed them.

In pain, they turned at me, dragging themselves towards me. "I suggest you all get out of here. Now," I said to the Rider fans, who agreed with me fully. Once they were out of my sight, I took out another Kamen Ride Card and inserted it into the Dark DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-O-OUJA**

The belt announced those words as Venosnaker appeared from a mirror in a stall and slithered behind me. "**Veno Crash... ,**" I muttered before I backflipped right in front of it's mouth, before it shot me at the Gelnewts with my legs kicking up and down rapidly. Checking my surroundings, I saw that I had managed to successfully destroy all the Gelnewts with Ouja's Final Vent. I then turned to Venosnaker, and it did not looked pleased. It hissed at me.

"Listen snake face. Ouja is a powerful Rider. And he's not at full power if you're dead. So either you work with me, or I can just destroy you now. I'm pretty sure I have a Kamen Rider Odin Card in this thing," I said to the mechanical purple snake, indicating my RideBooker. It hissed at me again, before leaving. Looks like I managed to get to it. Then suddenly the Dark DecaDriver shot the Ouja Card out of it's Card slot, with the picture of Ouja turning to a grey blur. Because of it, you couldn't make out the figure in the picture.

"Sealed... ," I muttered to myself, as in the first episode of Decade, Kadoya Tsukasa's Kamen Ride Cards had sealed themselves from their master. But as the series progress, Tsukasa had managed to unlock all the Cards. "Wonder if I have to visit some A.R. Worlds... ?" I asked myself.

"Oh! That would be so cool!" I heard Tsuki's voice say near me. Damn. I forgot about her. I turned to face her, only to see her right into my face.

"You're creeping me out Maihime... ," I told her.

"Oh! Sorry... ," she said shyly, backing off. "It's just that... you're a real Kamen Rider now... and Kamen Riders are... you know... ," she said, poking her fingers. I actually find that cute for some odd reason.

"Whatever. I'm going outside. If Gelnewts are here, then I should make sure we're not experiencing what Natsumi's World had to go through."

"Uh... right!" Tsuki agreed with me as I walked away. She ran to catch up to me, walking next to me when she did. We walked out the building, and saw some Worms wrecking havoc across town.

I could only sigh at the sight, before taking out a card from the RideBooker and inserting into the Dark DecaDriver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KICK HOPPER**

Green hexagons covered my body, as the Dark DecaDriver released green energy waves that transformed me into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. I then took out another card, inserting it into the Dark DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KICK HOPPER**

"**Rider Jump... ,**" I muttered while the Dark DecaDriver released green tachyon energy that flowed into my left leg, allowing me to use Kick Hopper's Rider Jump. I jumped high into the sky, and muttered a: "**Rider Kick... ,**" before I pointed my tachyon charged left leg at a Worm, with the intent of destroying it. My foot connected with the Worm's face, as the Anchor Jack clicked down, I bounced of the Worm before it exploded. In the air, I then kicked another Worm, and the cycle repeated itself over and over again until every last Worm in the area was destroyed.

When I destroyed the last Worm, I back flipped right next to Tsuki when I rebounded off the Worm. The Kick Hopper Card ejected out of my DecaDriver and sealed itself while people stared at me in awe. Not surprising considering the fact that I'm a real life Kamen Rider who destroyed real monsters. I decided to get the hell out of there as fast I can before someone starts sending a barrage of questions to me(or someone becomes stupid enough to try to steal my belt). Oddly, I thought up a black, grey and blue eversion of the Machine Decader. Maybe it was my Rider Bike. I decided to try and whistled.

And to my surprise, the Machine Decader I thought up drove itself from an alley and parked itself right in front of me. Wait... I don't have a license... . Meh. I'm a Kamen Rider now. Can't live up to the Rider part of the name if I can't ride a bike. I quickly got on it, and oddly motion Tsuki to get on. She did so and put on the extra helmet on the bike. Even more oddly was the fact the helmet was a _pink_ and white motocross helmet, complete with stylish pink goggles.

I could've swore my eye twitched when I saw that helmet. And I was pretty sure I heard some people snickered at seeing a Kamen Rider having a girlish helmet. I held back a groan as I drove away from the area. As we passed by town, we noticed that most buildings were destroyed. I parked next to a destroyed building, scanning the area for any survivors. Though, I never noticed something sneaking behind Tsuki until she shrieked. I turned around saw... Orphnochs.

It was the Lobster Orphnoch and the Ox Orphnoch. Though, I'm pretty sure their just alternate versions of the ones from the show since the Ox Orphoch had been destroyed. I took out a card from my RideBooker, before transforming it into Gun Mode and shooting the Oprhnochs. I then inserted the card into the Dark DecaDriver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DELTA**

The belt announced the words as the transformation took place. If you're wondering how the Faiz Riders transformation looks like, it's simple. Colored lines(which color depends on the Rider in question) covers the user, forming shapes before a bright light engulfs the user and transforms them into a Faiz Rider. The sole exception to this is the Riot Troopers since their just basic Faizs. Thus, no lines on their armors. I continued shooting the Orphnochs, even when the transformation was over since Delta specializes in long range fighting.

The Lobster Orphnoch had enough of being shot and charged at me. Guess it wasn't as calm and smart as it's TV show counterpart. I changed the RideBooker into Sword Mode and slashed the Orphnoch away. Growling again, it charged at me. Cue another strong slash. This time, it managed to make her stumbled back to Tsuki and the Ox Orphnoch. It managed to catch it's comrade before she(if the breasts wasn't proof enough that it was a girl then the fact in the TV show it was a girl is) fell.

It gently put her down, before glaring at me and charging at me. '_You know, being a Kamen Rider is kinda boring when you pretty much know how to keep your opponents in check,_' I thought to myself at the time. Man was I wrong... . I took out a Final Attack Ride Card and inserted it. Three guesses on who's Final Attack Ride Card it belongs to.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DELTA**

Not really surprising, huh? Anyway, I announced a "**Lucifer's Hammer... ,**" before using the RideBooker to shoot a triangular shaped energy drill that held the Ox Orphenoch in it's place. I then reattached the RideBooker to my belt before drop kicking at the drill, disappearing into it and reappearing behind the Orphenoch. Then the Orphenoch exploded, with a light purple(or was it blue?) triangle appearing where it once stood. I(after the Delta Card sealed itself) then glared at the Lobster Orphenoch. Or where it was supposed to be. Looks like it bailed. Guess it wasn't as smart as it's TV show counterpart since Tsuki was still here and unharmed.

I walked to her and once more asked her if she was alright. She was, and then I heard that same ringing noise from KR Dragon Knight. I turned around and saw... . Yeah... at the time, I thought 'What. The. Hell!'. The reason because it was freaking Trent Mercer from Power Rangers Dino Thunder(How did you think I know American slang?) and boy he had an evil grin on his face. '_I guess he hasn't lost the evil in his Dino Gem yet... ,_' I thought at the time. Boy, was I stupid to think that... .

"White Ranger... . Dino Power... ," he muttered as he morphed into the White Dino Ranger. As he charged at me, I just stood there like an idiot, thinking about who was more worst. Trent or Abare Killer. I then took out the RideBooker and changed it into Sword Mode and blocked Trent's Drago Sword. We then clashed blades a few more times before he backed off. He then used his super speed(Cheater...) and slashed my body a few times, my body too slow to keep up with him.

With one final strike, he send me rolling to the ground. Using the RideBooker as support, I got back up. But the cheater shot laser arrows at me, hitting their marks. This caused me to collapse back to the ground. The bastard then slowly walked towards me, as if saving the moment. Sadistic asshole.

So, now you know how I got into this mess in the first place. But, thank Kami I watched the Decade Movies. I quickly turned the RideBooker into Gun Mode and shot at Trent, like when Decade fought Black RX in the All Rider vs Dai-Shocker movie. Like in the fight, the blue energy bullets managing to hit his chest plate. Unlike in the fight, Trent was felled onto the ground in pain as I quickly got up and took out a Kamen Ride Card and quickly inserted it into the Dark DecaDriver.

**KAMEN RIDE: SAGA**

I quickly changed into the missing white Rider. If you're wondering what I meant by 'missing', I mean the Rider had pretty much disappear from the series. Not the former user, but the armor. And last I checked, Taiga pretty much abandoned Sagarc, the poor little thing's fate unknown to fans of the Kamen Rider series. Anyway, in Black RX fashion, I took out the Jacorder from the window of my DecaDriver, and cracked it in it's Bute Mode(basically it's Whip Mode).

Trent quickly got up and let out a frustrated roar. He then charged at me with his super speed, but I swung the Jacorder, it's long whip like blade wrapping itself around Trent when one part of it came into contact with the White Ranger. I then took out Saga's Final Attack Ride Card from my RideBooker, which I had already reattached to my belt. You know, it would seem I'm pretty much in a hurry to let my Rider Cards seal themselves since I pretty much change into another Rider and use their respective Final Attack Ride Card a few seconds later.

That's because I am.

I mean, seriously, it's not like somebody is watching me(if you don't count the watching in awe Tsuki who was nearby), why would I want to drag out my fights? I don't even want to fight in the first place... . Anyway, I inserted the Card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SAGA**

The cloudy day turned into almost pitch black night, if the flames nearby didn't provide light then Saga's finisher would've temporarily blinded everyone. Then, the Kiva Symbol appeared in the sky, providing more light. I then jumped into the symbol. Let me tell ya, _not_ pleasant. Since it felt like I just jumped into a pool of blood. A very large pool. I then reappeared at one of the symbol's wings, on my knees as Trent was hanged into the air. Hope nobody in whichever world he comes from misses him... .

"**Snaking Death-Break... ,**" I muttered, before completing KR Saga's finisher, destroying the (at the time evil) White Ranger. I turned at where Trent's copse lay. Or what it was supposed to be. As the Saga card sealed itself, I saw the human form of the White Ranger, groaning in pain. Then the dimensional curtains took him to who knows where. I then heard clapping, seeing Dark Kiva walking towards me.

"Congratulations Dark Decade. You have managed to survive," he stated. Gee ya think you cocky asshole? "Though, like your brother, it's time for your journey to begin," he stated. My brother? My brother is an asshole like you. And besides, he's just a normal human, like I am.

"My brother doesn't have the ability to travel across worlds," I voiced my thoughts, or at least a toned down version.

D. Kiva just smirked. "Your Rider name has 'Decade' in it, does it not?" I raised an eyebrow. What does it matter if my Rider name has... wait... Decade?

"Are you referring to Kamen Rider Decade? Kadoya Tsukasa?" I asked him.

"Why yes. Oops. Almost forgot a little fact," said D. Kiva. Then pain entered into my mind, causing my hands to clutch my head in pain. Or they would've if it weren't for my helmet. "You'll remember in your journey soon enough," he said. Despite experiencing the strongest headache I've ever felt, I saw Tsuki picking up a metal bar and tried hitting D. Kiva with it, but he effortlessly caught it mid-swing. He then took the bar away from her and pushed her too me. I caught her, since my hands weren't really helping easing my headache.

"Bye bye," he said in a childish-tone as he walked to us. Before he pushed us into a dimension curtain behind us. Please note it wasn't directly behind us. It had replaced the ground behind us, causing us to fall into an endless abyss. A few seconds after we fall, my headache became too strong, causing me to blackout. The last thing I heard was Tsuki's constant screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning of writing an episode 2 for you guys... but since I can't f*cking decide on which series I should put DD into... well, that's why it's only about 5 000 words long. Otherwise it would've been 10 000. Hope you enjoy it.<strong>


	8. Kamen RiderXKamen Rider: Fourze & Den-O

"Ryou-chan! Wake up! It's time for school!"

Nogami Ryoutarou had been awake for a few minutes now. He had been thinking how he had gotten back into public schooling; he's bad luck had been acting up, gaining the attention of a female police officer. The officer wondered why he wasn't at a public school at the time, and Ryoutarou stated he was homeschool. The officer thought homeschooling was bad, and kids his age should be interacting with each other. So then he had to lead the officer back to Milk Dipper so she could talk to Nogami Airi, his older sister.

Who knew the officer was a lesbian? Not Ryoutarou at the time.

Despite being smitten, the officer managed to convinced Airi that Ryoutarou should go to a public school; by playing the college card. The college card was enough to convince Airi considering the Nogami Siblings circumstances.

Ryoutarou, despite his now 15-16 year old appearance, was actually supposed to be 25-26 years old by now. A disturbance in the timestream (which they still hadn't figure out to this day; seriously what in the world was it?!) caused Ryoutarou to revert to a younger age. It's been about 3 years since they found out it was a disturbance in the timestream, and yet still hadn't figure it out what it was yet.

Of course, his sister wasn't shocked by the fact her little brother got even more younger. How can she? Her fiance was currently erased from the timestream while a younger version of said fiance was out fighting Kaijin. Plus, she had met her future daughter (Ryoutarou felt sorry for Hana; because now she can't go anywhere near Airi without being dotted by her mother). Oh, can't forget the fact her little brother had the same type of Kaijin her fiance's past self was fighting (he had one too!) to possess him whenever he was out fighting those type of Kaijin, and other types depending on what time he was in!

Just another day for being associated with Kamen Rider Den-O.

Ryoutarou stared at his appearance, reflected by the mirror he was standing in front of. He was wearing the standard uniform for Amanogawa High School. Nothing to set him apart by those who wore all parts of the uniform. Really, he could easily disappear in a crowd of students should he have to, which is most of the time considering his… uh… part time job? No, he never looked at it as job even when he started out… . Hobby? Well, that was a weird hobby if one thought about it.

"Ryou-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Airi called down from downstairs. Sighing, Ryoutarou went downstairs to eat breakfast with his sister. "Ah! There's my handsome little brother!" Airi praised, happy to see her little brother in a uniform. Again. She always did like the uniforms he had to wear, depending which school he had to keep transferring to. Maybe if he was lucky he would get kicked out of Amanogawa due to his bad luck. It happened before.

Sensing that he wasn't as cheerful like she is at the fact he had to go to school, Airi asked; "What's wrong, Ryou-chan?"

"It's nothing, Nee-chan." Ryoutarou stated, not willing to tell her he isn't pumped up to go school again. Really, who is? Though that was just his personal reason that was shared by everyone. His main reason was;

"**Oi Ryoutarou! What's with the uniform?**"

Ryoutarou only sighed. Momotaros-tachi. He knew sooner or later they were going to possess him and do something that would put him in a situation. Embarrassing, troubling, everything. And if by some miracle that didn't happen, he knew at least Kintaros would possess him at least once because at some point Ryoutarou knew he was going to hear the word 'cry' or anything resembling the word. Kintaros would immediately possess him if that happened. No questions asked.

"Momotaros… . I'm going to school." Ryoutarou answered.

"**… .**" Momotaros was quiet at that. Before all the Taros asked; "**NANI?!**"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oi! Oi Oi! Ryoutarou! Are you serious?! You're going to school?!<strong>" Momotaros keep asking the same question for the past few minutes as Ryoutarou walked with all the other students of his school to Amanogawa High School.

"Hai(Yes) Momotaros… . Nee-san thinks it's a good idea since I didn't have the chance to attend college even before everything with the Imagin started." Ryoutarou answered softly, after all it would be weird if a teenager suddenly started talking to no one despite being in a crowd of teenagers his age.

"**Ah. We should look for bright side of this situation.**" Urataros, another Imagin on team 'Den-O', noted.

"**Says you Kame(Turtle)! You would just flirt with those high school girls**!" Momotaros accused.

"**Hahaha! Hentai(Pervert) Kame-chan! Hahaha!**" Childish laughter followed, the owner no doubt pointing an accusing finger along with Momotaros at Urataros. Ryuutaros, despite being the same size as his fellow Imagin, was the most youngest and innocent of the four.

Despite the conversations he heard in his head, Ryoutarou took notice a first year giving a love letter to her sempai, who unknown to Ryoutarou at the time was a second year like him. As Ryoutarou noticed, so did the Taros.

"**Ah… young love… .**" Urataros mused.

"**Bleh. I think I'm gonna puke.**" Momotaros stated.

"Momotaros. Don't say things like that." Ryoutarou berated. Momotaros was never the one to sugar coat what he felt but he could at least try to learn.

"**Whatever.**" Momotaros muttered. "**Though, I think you should put your guard up Ryoutarou.**"

"Eh? Why?" Of course, Ryoutarou was confused. The only thing he had to worry about whenever the Taros warned him of something were Kaijin (like Imagin). Now that he thought about it, wasn't there some crazy old man that tried warning him of a 'Devil' and 'Destroyer' once. Oh wait, it was that Narutaki fellow, the one he helped Decade fought. Now he remembered. Why that man thought he would listen to a stranger he would never understand.

"**That kid who was getting the love letter… he was holding something.**" Momotaros noted. "**It smelled funny. Keep your guard up!**"

Ryoutarou wondered what kind of smell the item the boy was holding was to cause Momotaros to warn him. Oh well, it couldn't be bad to the point he would have to Henshin right? It was almost that time again… . The time where a new Kamen Rider would take the spotlight… .

* * *

><p>"The name is Kisaragi Gentarou." Ryoutarou's new friend introduced himself to the class. "My dream is to become friends with everybody in this school! Nice to meet you!" Gentarou stated, pointing to the class.<p>

"I… see… ." The class's teacher; Sonada Sarina said while most of her students struggled not to laugh out loud at the introduction. It was just so… embarrassing if anybody else done it! "Saa(Now)… Nogami-kun? Why don't you introduce yourself next?" She gotten no response. Only staring at her direction. "Nogami-kun?"

"Ah… . Sorry." Ryoutarou seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. Some students in the class (mostly girls) thought Ryoutarou had gained a crush on Sonada and giggled/chuckled in response. In reality though, he was once again warned by Momotaros, who stated that Sonada's body was filled with the same energy that the boy (who was ironically in the same class) was holding, only much more darker and corrupt.

"Ahem." Ryoutarou coughed into his hand, causing soft giggling and chuckling to erupt in the class. "I'm Nogami Ryoutarou. Nice to meet you, and please take care of me." He introduced himself, bowing.

"Nogami-kun has been homeschooled before his sister decided to allow him to go to a public school." Sonada explained to her students. "So, Nogami-kun, Kisaragi-kun, please take your seats." Sonada asked, with the two nodding to their teacher. However, while Ryoutarou took his seat, Gentarou didn't due to the fact he and another student recognized each other.

"Yuki?!"

"Gen-chan?!"

The two old friends then shared a special handshake between each other. "Long time no see!" Gentarou noted. "Not since elementary school right?"

"Yeah!" Yuki confirmed. "Not since third grade in elementary!" She specified. Gentarou then noticed a book on her desk, and asked if her dream was still the same; to be an astronaut. She replied with a cheerful nod. "So Gen-chan? Were you able to make a hundred friends?" Yuki asked, remembering Gentarou declaring that he would make a hundred friends when they were in elementary school.

"Forget a hundred." Gentarou said with a smirk, surprising Yuki. She didn't have time ponder what he meant because he said; "I'm up to a thousand."

"No way!" Obviously Yuki was pleasantly surprised by that. She didn't really expect Gentarou to make over 900 friends after she moved away.

"Are you about done?" Sonada asked, a bit miffed that 'introducing the new students' haven't been concluded yet. "Kisaragi-kun, please be a good student like Nogami-kun and take your seat."

"Oh, wait a sec." Gentarou asked, before suddenly taking out… .

'_Hey it's that love letter… ._' Ryoutarou noted before the conversation between Gentarou and the boy who had gotten the love letter helped him pieced the puzzle together. '_Oh… he threw it… ._'

"**Ah… . Poor girl… .**" Urataros stated, practically reading Ryoutarou's mind. "**Ryoutarou, why don't go find and cheer her up after school?**"

"**Like Hell you are!**" Momotaros yelled.

"**Oh, but she must be in tears from her… . Oh dear.**" Urataros retorted, but stopped mid-sentence as he noted he could've chosen his words better.

"**Tears?**" The sleeping Kintaros awakened. "**Namida(Tears)… . Naku… . Nakerude(You'll cry)!**" Kintaros roared while Ryoutarou mentally sighed. However, despite Ryoutarou making a big deal out of it, nobody noticed the possession; Ryoutarou's hair growing to the point it was tied into a pony tail, the yellow streak in said hair and his now yellow eyes.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time at Amanogawa High School, and as Ryoutarou tried to find a table, he noted most of the students steered clear of him. Due to Kintaros accidentally breaking… well pretty much anything he got his hands on. He even broke Ryoutarou's locker! (Which was most likely the main reason why the students steered clear of him)<p>

"**I'm really am sorry, Ryoutarou.**" Kintaros apologized once again.

"It's alright, Kintaros." Ryoutarou softly replied back. Kicked out of the first day of school… . Was that even possible? Well, one thing he learned about being a Kamen Rider is they have the tendency to do things that was apparently 'impossible'.

"Yo! Ryoutarou!" Hearing someone call his name, Ryoutarou turned and found Gentarou sitting on a lone table. Though Ryoutarou wondered if nobody seriously took the table yet or it was one of those 'group' tables reserved for a specific group.

"Gentarou-san." Ryoutarou acknowledged, before putting his tray onto the table. "Ano… does this table really doesn't belong to a group or is it already reserved?" His question confused Gentarou, though Yuki quickly came to the scene and explained it to him. Ryoutarou did noticed the Goth that was out of place by sitting so near to the Otaku/Geeks/Nerds. How could he not? She was staring so intently at him.

However, Yuki's fears (and most of the student body's) came to life when the top cheerleaders walked into the cafeteria and stopped in front of their table. The table Gentarou and Ryoutarou were about to use for lunch. Things did not go well for the group when Gentarou was stubborn as a mule about being pushed around. Things go physical when the football team arrived and tossed the boys away.

"What do you think you're doing konoyaro(asshole)?!" Gentarou yelled.

"Oh be quiet." Rebuked the captain of the team, Daimonji Shun. "I was merely taking out the garbage."

"Garbage… ?" Gentarou repeated, enraged. "That ain't funny! I'm _Trash_!" At that everybody just stared at him like he was an idiot.

Even Ryoutarou was staring and that was saying something.

"Ano(Um)… Gentarou-san… ?" Ryoutarou spoke up, motioning Gentarou to come closer. The teen who despite looking like a punk was actually a nice guy did so, and Ryoutarou whispered a few things to him.

"Eh?! Seriously?!" Gentarou asked, shocked. Ryoutarou merely nodded in response. "Uh… What I meant was… ." The group in front of them merely let out triumphant smirks at the weakening response.

"**Seriously? Let me handle this!**" Momotaros yelled from seeing the pathetic scene through Ryoutaro's eyes, running with the intent of taking over Ryoutarou.

"Eh?! Matte(Wait), Momota… !" Ryoutarou didn't care whether or not people heard him. If Momotaros took over, which he did, it'll be a massacre. Figuratively of course not literally. Everybody stared at Ryoutarou, not even noticing that his hair spiked up and gaining a red streak despite it happened right in front of their eyes. Though, the eyes of the Goth that stared at Ryoutarou said otherwise.

"**Ore(I)… Sanjou(Have Arrived)… .**" M-Ryoutarou stated in a possessed-like tone, which only the Goth noticed. "**Tch… . Konoyaro(Assholes)… don't think I'll let you insult me and get away with it… .**" M-Ryoutarou growled. Ryoutarou (with some backup in the form of his future niece Hana) managed to convince the Taros to learn how to 'pretend' be Ryoutarou whenever in the presence of others. Well, no need to say those lessons practically failed.

"Tch. Get him." Shun ordered his squad. Three members walked up front and prepared to teach a lesson to M-Ryoutarou along with Gentarou. Oh, if only they knew that in reality they were the students while the Taros were the Masters. A few seconds in the fight and already the three were tired against M-Ryoutarou, who didn't even broke a sweat. Everybody was doing the perfect impression of a fish at that.

"**Tch. What's wrong?! It's three on one and yet you punks can't even give me a half-assed fight?!**" M-Ryoutarou mocked, a cocky smirk on his face. "**Listen up! I don't do warning shots! If you pick a fight with me you'd better be at your best!**" M-Ryoutarou declared. "**From start to end… I'm at Climax! Yosh! Ikuze Ikuze Ikuze(Go Go Go)!**" He charged at the the football team, who was practically scared shitless at M-Ryoutarou.

Gentarou, not wanting to feel left out, was about to join in before seeing that another football member wanted to use Yuki as a hostage, and protected the girl by kicking away said football member. "Yuki! Stay behind me!" Gentarou warned her, to make sure that no other members would try to use her as a hostage.

"**Cheh! Even trying to use a hostage?! You guys just plain suck you know that?!**" M-Ryoutarou roared, punching a football team member right in the face.

"Tch. Tougher then he looks." Shun noted. "Miu, stay back. Looks like the entire team has to join in." His girlfriend who was also the leader of the cheerleaders, Mui, nodded in agreement before the whole football team joined in the brawl. But they never noticed one walked out of the cafeteria… .

The students quickly backed up to the walls of the cafeteria, hoping that the teachers would arrive soon to put a stop to the fight. Well, most of the students wished that. A small group of students were silently cheering for M-Ryoutarou because they wanted the 'popular' kids to be taught a lesson. However, they felt their hopes dashed into oblivion when the football team piled on M-Ryoutarou, where one can hear him screaming; "**GET OFF ME YOU FATASSES!**"

However, the brawl was put on hold when they heard someone stomping into the cafeteria. Some students who were passing by the door yelled 'Monster!'. It was a big bulky red monster with blue accents around it's chest, waist and kneecaps. Tied to it's waist was some sort of half-skirt while it's face seemed to be set into a permanent snarl.

Seeing the monster, the students did what any sane normal person would do; scream their heads off and run out of the room. Even the football team and the cheerleaders did so as well, with the only ones left in the cafeteria being Gentarou, Yuki and M-Ryoutarou. Though, the Goth from before hid nearby to see what M-Ryoutarou would do.

"Oi, Ryoutarou! Let's go!" Gentarou yelled out to his new friend as he stopped himself from being dragged away from Yuki.

"**Oi, pompadour. Just go, I'll catch up.**" M-Ryoutarou told Gentarou, who was confused at that. "**Just hurry up and go! I'll be fine.**" Gentarou was hesitant just leaving his friend alone in a room with literal red hulk. "**Don't make me kick you out!**" That was enough to convince Gentarou, who told his friend not to get hurt, so he and Yuki left the cafeteria. Though, their heads then poke out of the cafeteria door to see what M-Ryoutarou would do.

"_Thank you for convincing them, Momotaros._" Ryoutarou thanked within his mind.

"**Tch. If I didn't you would've been in a funk and I hate it whenever you're in a funk.**" Momotaros admitted, going through memory lane for a few seconds.

"_So… do you think this is an Imagin?_" Ryoutarou wondered. Can't blame the guy for thinking that since the Imagin were usual Kaijin he fought.

"**Nah, smells like that teacher of yours.**" Momotaros noted. "**Cheh whatever! I need an actual punching bag to release my pent up frustration from fighting the weaklings from earlier!**" With that, he took out the Den-O Belt. "**Hey punk! Prepare yourself to watch my cool Henshin!**" With that, he put on the belt and pressed the red button, causing a trumpet tune to play from the Belt. M-Ryoutarou took out the Rider Pass and posed.

"**Henshin**"

**SWORD FORM**

Swing the pass over the belt buckle, red... rail tracks? Whatever it was, the belt released a lot of them to the point they were enough to completely cover M-Ryoutarou. In a flash of light, the red... _pieces_ solidified to a most black,white and grey suit that seemed to be based of a train station if the train tracks in the middle of his armor and helmet was any indication. Then came the extra pieces that came along with the red light released from the belt, circling around the armored M-Ryoutarou on a rainbow transparent rail track.

The extra pieces then pieced themselves together to form better armor that was red upfront and yellow at the back. The red light then moved up to his helmet, and transformed into a big red peach that stopped with a loud whistle like a real train. The peach then modified itself: growing antenna, the metal pieces in the bottom configuring themselves before finally splitting in half. This formed a psuedo-mask that completed M-Ryoutarou's transformation into:

Kamen Rider Den-O, Sword Form!

Jaws were dropped from those who saw the transformation. However, none was more excited then the Goth. "It's him! Den-O… ." The Goth muttered to herself in her soft voice, a creepy smile plastered on her face.

"**Ore... Sanjou!**" SF Den-O declared, posing.

"_Momotaros... you do know you already said that a few minutes before right… ?_" Ryoutarou asked.

"**Ah… .**" SF Den-O realized that Ryoutarou was telling the truth. "**Wait, forget that just now. Let me try again. Ahem.**" He said to the Kaijin in front of him, dropping out of his pose before coughing into his fist. "**Ore… Futatabi Sanjou (I… Have Arrived, Again)!**" SF Den-O declared.

"_But you never left… ._" Ryoutarou stated.

"**Enough of your commentary Ryoutarou!**" SF Den-O whined. "**I'm trying to Climax here!**" The two were so into their conversation they didn't noticed the Kaijin becoming annoyed and attacked them in response; bashing them away into some tables. "**Teme(Bastard)! I wasn't ready yet!**" Den-O SF declared before taking out the pieces of the Combination Armament DenGasher from each side of his waist before combing them into Sword's Form namesake; Sword Mode.

"**Yosh! Ikuze Ikuze Ikuze!**" Den-O SF roared before charging at the Kaijin. He managed to get a few hits in before the Kaijin forced him to back off. As the two stared each other down, Den-O SF suddenly dropped his stance and flickered his wrist over and over again in pain. "**Ah man! He's just as hard as the Sai-Yaro(Rhino-Jerk)!**" Den-O SF complained.

"_Then… let's switch to Kintaros!_" Ryoutarou advised.

"**WHAT?!**" Of course, Momotaros was enraged at that. "**There is no way I'm switching to the Kuma(Bear)!**" Den-O SF declared, intent on finishing the fight himself.

"_… Naku(Cry)… ._" Was all Ryoutarou needed to say.

"**Nakurede(You'll cry)!**" Kintaros declared from the Den-Liner.

"**AH! Ryoutarou! Why did you say that?!**" Den-O SF complained before Kintaros arrived and tried to take control of Den-O. "**Nobody's crying you Kuma-Yaro(Bear-Jerk)! So get lost! This is my fight!**" Despite saying that, Momotaros lost the struggle and control of Ryoutarou's body went to Kintaros.

**AXE FORM**

Quickly pressing the yellow button on the belt, causing it to play an old Japanese tune, and swiping the Rider Pass over it; Den-O's extra armor separated as his DenKamenMask reverted back to it's peach form and disappeared off the helmet. The extra armor then put itself on reverse, the yellow and black part upfront while the red part was on the back. A yellow light was released from the belt and became a DenKamenMask resembling the Kanji for 'Gold' with a big axe blade sprouting from the middle of it.

"**Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita… (My Strength Has Made You Cry…)!**" Den-O Axe Form declared as his armor released a burst of power for a moment. Seeing no response from the Kaijin in front of him, Den-O AF calmly disassemble and reassemble the DenGasher into his Form's namesake: Axe Mode. The Kaijin merely bumped it's fists together before the two powerhouses charged at each other. Despite being at similar strengths, the Kaijin was obviously losing due to the fact Den-O had more experience and was the only one with a weapon. Gentarou and Yuki cheered out loud at seeing their new friend winning against the Kaijin.

Seeing that he was obviously winning, Den-O AF decided to finish this by preparing for his finisher; the Dynamic Chop. He threw the DenGasher into the air, and took out the Rider Pass in preparation for the Full Charge. However… .

"_Kintaros! The axe!_" Ryoutarou warned, causing Den-O AF to look up; only to see his axe stuck on the ceiling.

"**Ah… .**" Was the only Den-O AF could say before the Kaijin tackled Den-O to the ground. The Kaijin was the first to get up before running through a wall and escaping. "**Oi! Come back here and finish the fight!**" Den-O AF yelled at the Kaijin, though his words fell on deaf ears. Seeing the Kaijin wasn't coming back, Den-O AF could only take off his belt, his armor dissipating into the transparent energy that formed it in the first place. There, stood Ryoutarou. Not M-Ryoutarou or even K-Ryoutarou. Just plain old Ryoutarou.

Seeing that the danger had ran away, Gentarou and Yuki came out of their hiding spot and confronted Ryoutarou. "Sugoi(Wow)! That was so cool!" Gentarou complimented his new friend, stars in his hand. Yuki full heartedly by nodding so fast Ryoutarou thought her head would fall off.

"You guys… saw that… ?" Of course Ryoutarou was nervous, he thought they ran away and didn't look back.

"Of course! We thought you might be in trouble so we stayed just in case!" Gentarou explained.

"But what was that just now?" Yuki asked. "You all hot-blooded just now… ." As if to prove her point, she then did Momotaros's signature pose. "And then you saying how you would make that Zodiarts cry and fought like a sumo!" She then cracked her neck Kintaros-style before entered a sumo stance. "… and now you're back to the shy Ryoutarou!"

"Well uh… wait." Ryoutarou tried to explain, but then noticed something off about Yuki's sentence. "Yuki-san… was that Kaijin really called a Zodiarts?"

"Ah!" It was the Yuki realized her mistake. "Oh no… Kengo-kun is going to be very mad… ." Yuki noted, more to herself then to the others.

"You're right Yuki." Speak of the devil, and he shall come. Utahoshi Kengo was the boy who held the mysterious device that raised Momotaros's suspicious and the one who threw away the love letter his admire gave him. "Usually I would be mad. But… , I'm more interested in the new student." He stated, eyeing Ryoutarou, who became nervous at being the center of attention. "Who are you, and how did you transform into _that_?" He asked, referring to Den-O.

"… ." Ryoutarou didn't speak up, instead looking at the ground as he found it more interesting.

Kengo let the topic go, seeing that Ryoutarou didn't speak up. "I'm not surprised that you don't want to reveal to us your secrets. After all, you just did transfer here." Kengo admitted before walking however. "Though, if you want to fight those Zodiarts, you'll need to know some facts first. If you're interested, talk to me or Yuki after school." With that the young man walked away.

"Oi Utahoshi!" Gentarou called out, though Kengo ignored him and just kept walking.

Ryoutarou look at Yuki, who looked torn who to follow but decided on Kengo. "... Gentarou-san... ." Hearing his name, the delinquent in terms of looks only turned to his new friend. "I think... that you shouldn't get yourself further into this mess." Ryoutarou warned his new friend.

"What?!" Of course Gentarou was shocked; secret hero or not, Ryoutarou was still his friend and friends stick together no matter how tough the times were! "Oi, Ryoutarou! Don't think I'll let you go through this thing by yourself!"

"Eh? But Gentarou-san... ." Ryoutarou started, but was cut off by Gentarou.

"But nothing! I know... that if I fight alongside you... I'll probably just get in the way." Gentarou admitted. "But, I don't have to fight alongside you, right? I just want you to know I'll be cheering for ya in the sidelines and got your back just in case! Okay?"

"... I see... . Thank you, Gentarou-san."

The two sealed their friendship with Gentarou's signature handshake.

* * *

><p>"Oi Ryoutarou, you okay man?" Gentarou asked his friend as he and Ryoutarou followed Kengo and Yuki to… wherever the two were leading them.<p>

"No… . It's just that… ." Ryoutarou turned his head and there she was; the Goth. He could see the creepy smile despite the distance between the two.

"Oh!" Gentarou said, seeing the Goth girl. Unfortunately (maybe it was his bad luck?), he gotten the wrong idea. "On the first day and already you've gotten an admire! Good for you!" Gentarou said, slapping Ryoutarou on the back.

Kengo, annoyed, spoke up: "I don't remember inviting him."

"Well… Gentarou-san is involved already… . So we might as well teach him what's going on… ." Ryoutarou explained. "Plus… he insisted and I think he would just tag along even if we say 'no'." Yuki nodded in total agreement at that.

"Tch. And the goth?" Kengo questioned.

"… Maybe we can lose her… ?" Was Ryoutarou's weak offer. Kengo let out another annoyed sigh. "Um… I'm sure I can convince her to leave us… for a while… ." Kengo's "Do it" spoke a million words. Sensing Ryoutarou's intentions, Urataros quickly took over the shy boy's body.

"**Omae… Boku ni Tsuraretemiru (Hey You, Mind if I Reel You In?)**" Was Urataros/U-Ryotarou's signature catchphrase. Quickly turning to the Goth, he was very surprised when she suddenly bolted. "**Well… didn't see that one coming.**" U-Ryoutarou admitted.

"Good work." Kengo complimented before the group was continued their trek.

* * *

><p>"Whoa… !" Was Ryoutarou's and Gentarou's words when they arrived at the Rabbit Hatch. "Sugoi(Amazing)… !"<p>

"This is the Rabbit Hatch." Kengo explained, before pressing a button a terminal that caused a small piece of a wall nearby to slide open, revealing a window behind it and outside was... Earth?! "It is also on the moon." Kengo finished.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what? Screw it. I lost the will to continue this so if you want to adopt this idea then go ahead and PM me.<strong>

**If you want something done; do it yourself. Unfortunately I don't have the will to work on this anymore so I can't exactly do it... . Good luck to whoever wants to adopt this!**


	9. Kabuto and Bleach

**If you guys are reading this instead of just skipping ahead to the story, spoiler for the plot of this preview. So, basically, it's just a what if Toushiro's grandmother is also Tendou's grandmother. Tendou got into an accident, died in the hospital with his friends in by his bedside, Toushiro's the one who's sending to Soul Society. And then he meets their grandmother. I got this idea because Tendou's personality is similar to Toushiro's. Enjoy this preview. You guys can make your own version of this preview if you wish. I don't mind. Pattern of Speech:**

"Normal"

'Thought'

"**Zanpakutō or Driver/Belt/Zecter Talking**"

'**_Zanpakutō Thinking_**'

"Emphasis"

(Translation)

"*Action During Speech*"

"_Talking Telepathically_"

**(Me)**

* * *

><p>Tendou Souji, the man who walks the path of Heaven, the one who's going to rule everything, died. He got into an accident, protecting a young girl that would've gotten ran over by a car. He <span>would<span> have made it, since he took much worse injuries before, if weren't for the fact the bastard**(I don't hate Tendou, but you gotta admit he acts like one. Which makes him awesome!)** said "To walk the path of Heaven, I must be in Heaven."

And so, he kept struggling and struggling during his time in the hospital, to the point he won't made it anymore. He's friends gather around his bedside, with his sisters crying that he was going to die. He comforted them, causing his male friends to wonder _'How can he go from arrogant bastard to gentle loving brother in a second?_' In a few minutes of silence, the greatest man to walk the Earth died, going to Heaven, never to return.

That's what they all thought. What they didn't know, that Tendou, used to be known as Kamen Rider Kabuto, was about to play a very important role in the afterlife.

* * *

><p>"Who are you? And why do you have white hair?" asked Tendou, the man who just died, asking the young boy besides him as he watched his friends mourn at his death.<p>

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro. I'm a Shinigami. And what's wrong with white hair?!" yelled the young boy, now known as Hitsugaya.

"Nothing is wrong with white hair. It's just unnaturally found in Japan. And... one as young as you shouldn't be carrying a katana around."

"For your information, I'm over 100 years old!" yelled Hitsugaya.

"Age does not matter in death. Does it?"

"No... it doesn't."

"... . What are Shinigami?"

"Tch. Shinigami are souls that have high Reiryouku(Spritual Power) recruited from Soul Society, or better known as to you humans Heaven."

"Hm... I see... . So... Heaven is actually this place called Soul Society."

"Yes. As it's named, Soul Society is a place where Plus Souls like you go if we Shinigami see you. For some reason, my Grandmother told me to go here and wait for you to die so I can perform Konsō(Soul Burial)."

"Obaa-chan said this. Force the world to revolve around you. It's more fun to think that way."

"... ." Hitsugaya just stared blankly at the man before him. '_That's one of the quotes Obaa-chan told me... ._' "Whatever. Are you ready to leave?"

"Hn. Yes. My name is Tendou Souji by the way."

"Why bother telling me that? There's a chance we might never see each other again."

"We will meet again. I'm sure of it," said Tendou, looking amused at Hitsugaya's attempt to poke his head with the hilt of his katana. "Does Konsō require you poke my forehead with the hilt of your katana?"

"Yes! Now will you crouch for a second!-?" yelled Hitsugaya, obviously annoyed.

"Of course, physically challenge one." said a smirking Tendou, crouching down.

Hitsugaya immediately poked Tendou's forehead, the man getting covered in blue light before being send over to Soul Society. "Tch. Bastard," the young boy muttered before leaving the hospital via window. Luckily for him said window was opened. Or else the people in the room would freak out if the the window opened by 'itself'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Soul Society, Tendou was looking around his surroundings. It was a very peaceful, no doubt about that. The are reminded him of the antiseptic lifestyle of early Edo Era Kyoto. As Tendou looked around his surroundings, he found out people were looking at him. He wondered why. He wasn't really anything different they were wearing. He managed to... 'convince' the hospital staff to let him wear his personal clothing instead of the hospital clothes. And by 'convince' I mean he flirted with the female doctors and nurses.<p>

He paid no mind to the people, and turned around. And saw they were never looking at him. They were, and still, looking at the scene behind. The scene behind was three girls being picked on by what Tendou could guess, three lower Shinigami. The Shinigami were ugly people, no doubt about that. They were so ugly, Tendou guessed that they didn't even bother telling themselves that they were beautiful.

The girls however, were beautiful. The girl that were protecting her friends, had unusual bright pink hair, green eyes and fair skin. However, she also had a very large forehead. She wore a red top with a white circular designs, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors.

One of the girls hiding behind her had blue eyes, long blonde hair, that's wrapped in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and a pair of small, sliver, hoop earrings. She was wearing a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnet shorts underneath.

The final girl, had a sporting slender, and noticeably curvaceous frame and sizeable bust. She had a hime-styled hair cut that was waist length. Her outfit comprises of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up sweater with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She was also crying.**(To the Naruto fans, these girls are familiar no? And they're just cameos. They'll reappear in other chapters if I make this story but have no real role in the plot)**

"Would you leave us alone already!-?" yelled/ask the pink haired girl.

"Hey come on now baby! You know you want us!" said one of the Shinigami.

"Please! Just take our food, or money! But leave those poor girls alone!" one of the, braver, residents said, offering the Shinigamis some food, only for one of them to smack away said food.

This made Tendou angry. And the victims of his rage never like Tendou Souji angry. Tendou walked to them, and immediately punched the Shinigami that smacked the food away. He then does his trademark 'Point-To-The-Sky' pose. "Obaa-chan said this... . There are two things a man must never do. One is to make girls cry... and the other to handle food so crudely!"

"Hey! Get lost! Don't you know who we are!-?" yelled one of the standing Shinigamis.

"Scum... ," Tendou answered calmly.

"WHY YOU... !" said the fallen Shinigami, getting up and drawing his sword. He charged at Tendou and swung his blade. Only for Tendou to jump over it and deliver a swift kick in the face. When Tendou's leg connected, the spectators could've sworn they heard the Shinigami's skull cracking. The Shinigami landed on the ground, fallen. He tried getting up, only to spat out blood. "You bastard! I'll... uh... ," said the Shinigami, only to suddenly stop.

A shadow loomed over Tendou and the girls. "Oi... what do you think you idiots are doing?" asked the man behind them.

"Silly Ken-chan! It's obvious isn't it!-? They're bullying Big-boobie-chan, Saku-chan, and Piggy-chan!" said a young voice. Tendou and the girls turned their heads around and saw a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes, or eye since he was wearing an eye patch, with long and stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is his long thin scar running down the left side of his face. He was wearring a sleeveless white haori that has a ragged look to it and a typical Shinigami uniform underneath.

On his shoulder, you can see very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and an armband with an insignia on it. She also wore a standard Shinigami uniform, one that fit her small size.

"... . A white haori? I met a white hair boy with a similar haori," Tendou said calmly.

"Oh? So Hitsugaya was the one who send you here? Heh. When will he back?" asked the tall man.

"Don't know. Nor do I care."

"You seem pretty strong. But let's see how well you do against me!" said the man, swinging his blade at Tendou. Tendou suddenly disappeared and reappeared near the shops, with the girls being carried by him. "Ara(Huh)... ? Shunpo(Flash Step)?" the tall man asked, mostly to himself.

"Ken-chan! He's over there!" said the small girl, pointing at where Tendou and the girls were at.

'_I just moved faster then I was supposed to... . It felt so similar to Clock Up... ,_' thought Tendou.

"Oi! Don't get distracted at me!" said 'Ken-chan' as he charged at Tendou. Tendou just narrowed his eyes before disappearing again. 'Ken-chan' then felt something, something that usually never feels. It was pain. As he dropped to the ground, Tendou reappeared.

'_That man... and everyone just slowed down when I concentrate enough... . So similar to Clock Up... ,_' thought Tendou.

"**That's because it IS Clock Up. The only difference is that you're using your Reiatsu(Spirit Pressure) instead of a machine,**" a voice in Tendou's head said.

'_Who are you... ? And why are you in my head... ?_' Tendou asked in his mind.

"**Do remember the katana Hitsugaya has? That katana was sentient. All of the Shinigami's swords are sentient actually.**"

'_So... you're saying I have the potential to become a Shinigami?_'

"**Yes... . Those swords are called Zanpakutō. I... am the spirit of yours.**"

'_I don't have this... Zanpakutō... ._'

"**Hn. You are the one who walks the path of Heaven, the one who will rule over all. And you're saying... that you can't even summon me in my sealed state?**"

'_Hn. You're right about that... . If I can't even summon you in your sealed state... that I'm not worthy to walk the path of Heaven or to rule over all!_' Tendou thought as 'Ken-chan' began making a speech that he hadn't have this much fun in a long time. 'Ken-chan' charged at Tendou, this time Tendou has no intention to dodge. Just as the sword was about to connect with Tendou's neck, it was blocked.

By a sheathed sword. Or to be accurate, a sheathed katana. And that sheathed katana, was wielded by Tendou.

"Zanpakutō!-?" the Shinigami in the area asked, 'Ken-chan' and the young girl being the calmest.

"Zaraki-Taicho. What do you think you're doing?" an old weary voice asked.

They turned their heads around, and saw and old man with squinted eyes, a very long beard and long eyebrows. You can see on his bald head a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting his been into battle before.

"Eh? It's just the old fart. Don't mind him. Let's finish our battle!" said the tall man, now formally known as Zaraki instead of 'Ken-chan'.

"... ," Tendou just stayed silent. He concentrated on both the old man and Zaraki. As either might attack him at moment notice.

"Zaraki-Taicho. Enough. *A scoff from Zaraki before said man sheathed his blade* Good. Now young man... . Tell me... what is your name?" asked the old man.

"*Points to the sky* Obaa-chan said this. There's only one name you must remember. Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule over all. Tendou... Souji... ," said Tendou, while most of the girls, namely the ones who've gone through puberty, looked at him in awe with blushes on their faces.

"Hm... . Tendou Souji... . Very well then Souji... ," said the old man, before being interrupted.

"I prefer if you call me by my surname."

"Very well then Tendou, how did you get that Zanpakutō?" asked the old man.

"It's common courtesy to tell your name when someone introduce themselves to you."

'_Does he even know who he is talking to?!_' thought the residents.

"Very well then. My name is Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. Now... how did you get that Zanpakutō?"

"The spirit that lies within this blade spoke to me. It asked me a question, and I answered it. Causing me to gain this blade."

"Hm... . Very well! Follow me then. We must enroll you to the Shinō Academy if you wish to become a Shinigami."

"... . Fine," said Tendou, following the Yamato.

"Oi. When you graduate, you and me. We fight. Got it?" said Zaraki.

"... . Very well. I look forward for our battle," said Tendou, before he and Yamato disappeared.

"Heh. That'll be one heck of a battle. I'm sure of it. And don't think I forgot about you idiots!" said Zaraki, looking at the three Shinigami, who just wet themselves.

* * *

><p>A year have past since that day. Tendou, being the man he was, past the academy in 1 month. Well, he was supposed to, but he stayed for another 4 months before he gotten bored. When the Gotei 13 found out that he easily graduated the academy, they began discussing which Division he was to join. They weren't expecting him to graduate so soon, even though Yamato told the Taichos(Captains) that he went toe to toe with Zaraki even though he didn't know he's Zanpakutō's name.<p>

Though, when Zaraki heard about it, he immediately left the meeting room to find Tendou. Though, it wasn't that hard. Since Tendou was, for some reason, right outside the meeting room. They fought, with Zaraki causing all of the property damage. Even though the fight ended in a draw, the two decided they will fight once a year to see who's stronger.

Yamato, even though he didn't like it, agreed. As long they try to caused small property damage as possible. As for which Division Tendou was supposed to join, they decided that he should show them his abilities. When he told them he had already unlocked his Shikai, they thought he was bragging like the arrogant bastard he is. Here's what happened that day... .

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback: 1 Year Ago...)<strong>

"You... have Shikai? No one can unlock Shikai in 5 months!" said the 2nd Division Taicho(Captain), Soi-Fon.

"I agree with Soi-Fon-Taicho. No Shinigami can unlock Shikai in that short amount of time Tendou-san," said the 5th Division Taicho(Captain), Aizen Sousuke.

"Do not take me lightly... ," said Tendou.

"If what you say is true, show us your Shikai," said the 6th Division Taicho(Captain), Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Very well... .*Draws sword* Hirameke, Ryūjōmaru(Flash, Dragon Brander)," Tendou said, the sword being envelop in light. When the light faded, everyone seeing what form it has taken. It now was a blue gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. Sprouted from the knuckle forward was a blade resembles a regular katana blade.

"Hm... appearance wise, it looks interesting. But what is it special ability?" asked Byakuya, only for a gust of wind to suddenly blew to his face. Now... standing behind him was Tendou, his free hand in his pocket.

"You were saying... Kuchiki Byakuya?" asked Tendou.

"So your Shikai revolves around your speed... Tendou Souji," said Byakuya calmly.

"Enough. Tendou. You are dismiss. You will be inform of your Division tomorrow," said Yamato.

Ryūjōmaru return to it's sealed state and was sheathed into it's scabbard. Tendou gave a polite bow to the old man before he disappeared.

"Man, I'll never know how he does that. So similar to Shunpo(Flash Step) but different at the same time," said the 8th Division Taicho, Shunsui Kyouraku.

"Agreed. With his speed, he should join the 2nd Division," said Soi Fon.

"No. He should join the 10th Division. His my cousin after all," said the 10th Division Taicho, as well as Tendou's cousin and the one who sent him to Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Having found out that they have the same grandmother, well... they had a little family reunion when Tendou and Hitsugaya visited their grandmother.

How did Tendou met his grandmother in Soul Society? Sometimes, he skipped classes and walk around the West District of the Rukongai. One of these times, he found his grandmother. So he regular visit her every time he has no classes. Since if he skips classes he gets smacked with her fan.

"He should join my Division," said a beaten up Zaraki, the 11th Division Taicho.

"You just want him to join so you can fight him behind the old man's back," said the 3rd Division Captain, Ichimaru Gin.

"Ichimaru-Taicho! Show some respect for the Sou-Taicho!" said the 7th Division Captain, Sajin Komamura.

"Enough! Since we have three Taicho's wants Tendou to join their Division, I'll decide which Division he shall join. I choose... the 5th Division," said Yamato.

"Why the 5th Division?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Are questioning my decision?" asked Yamato, opening his eyes slightly as he glared at Hitsugaya.

"No sir!"

'_So... you're beginning to get suspicious old man? No matter. He won't disturb my plans even though he is more of a prodigy than Gin,_' thought Aizen.

**(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

><p>And so, since that day, Tendou Souji has been part of the 5th Division. When he introduced himself to the Division... well... let's just say he gained a lot of fangirls and a lot of guys are jealous of him. One time when they were visiting their grandmother, Hitsugaya asked Tendou to protect his friend, Hinamori Momo. Looking at his eyes, Tendou agreed.<p>

"Just like that?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Just like that," said Tendou, getting up and walking away.

So, whenever he had missions with the Lieutenant of his Division, he immediately finishes off any Hollows that try to attack her. When she asked why, he answered her.

"Because Hitsugaya-Taicho told me to, since I'm his cousin and in your Division," said Tendou.

"Eh? Shiro-kun?"

"Yes. He's worried about your safety you know. By the way, I taught him how to cook, and he made this for you," said Tendou, giving Hinamori a bento(lunchbox)

And after she ate that bento, well... whenever she and Hitsugaya went out to lunch, they eat bentos that Hitsugaya made instead of going to a restaurant. In fact, Tendou taught all of the males in the 5th Division how to cook. Thus, the 5th Squad was now the Cooking Squad, checking all of the food supply in the Siteirei and the ones who makes and prepare food for long term missions.

For some reason all the females already knew how to cook. Also, when the 5th Division found out that their Taicho also attended Tendou's cooking class, they all except Tendou screamed "TAICHO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!-?" Tendou only raised an eyebrow when he saw his Taicho in his cooking class.

Now, Tendou was walking the halls of the 5th Division along with Hinamori, their Taicho wishing to have a word with Tendou.

"I wonder what he want's to talk about?" asked Hinamori.

"Maybe it's about you and I getting a switch in ranks," said Tendou, causing Hinamori to stop while he kept walking. When he realized this, he stopped as well and looked at her, flashing her a small smile. "I'm joking."

"Oh... ," said Hinamori before she sighed in relief. '_Whew... I thought for second there he was serious. He never jokes about these kind of things. Wait a minute... ,_' "Eh!-? You can joke!-?" asked Hinamori in total disbelief. The man was practically another Kuchiki Byakuya, who never jokes.

"Of course I can joke. Kuchiki Byakuya can joke as well," said Tendou, before he started walking again.

A little fact known to all Shinigami in Siteirei is that Byakuya and Tendou have a rival/best friend relationship. They always refer each other in their full name instead of their first name or surname or nicknames. And they always challenge each other. From cooking, which surprise the Kuchiki Clan as they didn't know their Clan Head can cook, to sparring. Usually there are judges to see which of the two are better, all ending in a draw, which surprised Tendou.

As they finally reach their Taicho's room, they took a seat in front of his desk.

"Do you two know why you're here?" asked Aizen kindly.

"We do not Aizen-Taicho. Why did you summoned us here?" asked Tendou.

"Hm... . You see Tendou, I've heard that you've been defeating Hollows that even Hinamori-chan have trouble dealing with."

"So we're switching ranks?"

"Yes. If you accept."

At this Hinamori burst into tears and ran away from the room. Tendou and Aizen just stayed silent.

"... . My answer... is no. Now if you excuse me Taicho, I have to comfort my superior," said Tendou, walking out of the room.

'_How predictable. At first, I was a little bit worried with how his powers were developing. But seeing his personality... he won't be a hindrance in my plan at all,_' thought Aizen.

Meanwhile with Tendou, he was looking for Hinamori. He then saw her at the Division's small pond. He walked to her, and saw that she's been, and still, crying.

"Are you angry or jealous that I will be the new Lieutenant?" asked Tendou.

"Huh? Tendou-kun! No... I'm not angry. Or jealous. I would be surprise that you said no. After all, who wouldn't want to be around Aizen Taicho? To me... he's voice is like an angel."

"Luckily for you, I said no."

"Eh? Why!-?"

"Obaa-chan said this... . Even a devil's whispers can sometimes sound like an angel's voice. Always be prepared Hinamori. Power corrupts. And there's always a chance that Aizen-Taicho would betray us."

"What? How can you say that!-? He's our Taicho! He would never betray us!"

"But in the World of the Living, corruption exists. All because of power. What's to say that it won't happen here, in Soul Society?"

"... . I... guess you're right... ."

"Always be prepared to react Hinamori. Speed controls everything. The speed of your reaction time controls the battle. Not power. Not skill. Not strategy. But speed. If you're fast enough, no one can hurt you. You can beat anyone. Even a Taicho... ."

"What! That's impossible!"

"You're right. Speed won't be enough if we face someone like Zaraki-Taicho. But the other Taichos... it's all about speed. All of those other things are just bonuses. ... . This conversation is over. Reflect on my words tonight. Until then... see you tomorrow," said Tendou, walking away, leaving Hinamori to herself.

* * *

><p>Oi(Hey)! Tendou!" a familiar voice said. Tendou automatically turned around and looked down, seeing the familiar face of his cousin. "What's the meaning of this!-?"<p>

"The meaning of what?" asked Tendou, sounding annoyed yet tired.

"Momo was crying all night last night!"

"And how would you know that? ... Don't tell me... that you spy on her... ."

"I DO NOT YOU BASTARD! Tch. 10th Division was in charge of patrolling Seireitei last night and I heard Momo crying when I was passing by! That's all!"

"Hitsugaya. Do you know too much power corrupts?" asked Tendou. No response. "I'll take that as a yes. Power corrupts, it happens in the World of the Living. What's to stop it from happening here? It's already happening in the non-ranking Shinigami, flaunting their abilities at the Rukongai Districts. You heard from Yamato-Soutaicho didn't you? That I saved a few girls from corrupt Shinigami."

"Hai(Yeah)."

"Good to know. To answer your question, I was merely helping Hinamori-Fukutaicho with her naivety. People like her... are easily manipulated by strategic people like Aizen-Taicho."

"Are you suspecting... Aizen-Taicho is going to betray us?"

"It never hurts to be careful. I'm just protecting her from being hurt emotionally. Betrayal, is something one can never recover form. Suppress yes. But for people like Hinamori-Fukutaicho, they will never be able to suppress it until they get rid off their naivety."

"... . Just what are you planning, Tendou?"

"I'm not planning anything. I will eventually rule over all. Why plan anything?" said Tendou, walking away.

Hitsugaya just stayed silent before he sighed. "You're right about that... . People like Momo... will never be able to suppress betrayal." He then walked away.

* * *

><p>Two years have pass. One of the things worth mentioning is that Tendou's and Zaraki's yearly fights became... less destructive. This due because Tendou keep holding Zaraki at bay with pure strength and speed. He never used his Reiatsu at all during those fights. Well OK he did but it was just to increase his strength and speed. Central 46 became worried with the strength Tendou is gaining. Doesn't help that Tendou keep saying that he'll rule over all eventually.<p>

However, Tendou hasn't done anything suspicious. At all. As such, Central 46 has no proof to seal Tendou away. If they try to seal him without reason, then he will revolt and run away. This will also cause Hitsugaya to revolt along with most of the 5th Division, sufficiently decreasing Soul Society's power. As such, they left Tendou alone, for now.

But that's not all. His fangirls had become a bit more... rabid. They've been stealing clothes, underwear. Heck, some were brave enough to be in his bathroom while he was about to take a shower. It was the first time anyone heard Tendou lost his cool.

"WHAT THE... !-? GET THE HELL OUT MY BATHROOM!" Tendou yelled to his fangirls that day. And everyone heard it.

Seeing that Yachiru, the young girl that's usually on Zaraki's shoulder, was the one who led the fangirls to his bathroom, Tendou spanked her, a lot of times. This caused Zaraki to go on a murder spree, with Tendou being his main victim. Or would, since the man avoided the 11th Division Captain like he had an incurable disease that can kill people with a mere touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, before you all try to kill me: This was made when a few months after I started out in Fanfiction. I totally forgot about it's existence until I stumbled upon it while deleting old files from my computer. So yeah... obviously I was still learning on how to keep a story balanced when I wrote this at the time. Like the bathroom scene above. The Tendou we all know would never react like that. But I didn't know any better back then. Because I just write down what I found funny or memorable or awesome while going with the flow of the story.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you somewhat enjoyed this. Have a good day, oh... and although it's late and I don't celebrate it; Merry Christmas.**


End file.
